


【信獸】偷情事件簿

by yingzi555



Category: Mayday (Taiwan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 06:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingzi555/pseuds/yingzi555
Summary: 偽現實向，婚外情梗強勢主唱攻 x 服從吉他手受※第一人稱 慎入！！最貼近人夫內心、CP狗最想窺探的禁斷小本本 (誤)





	【信獸】偷情事件簿

【信獸】人夫偷情事件簿

文/ 風_千影

 

 

 

事件一：玩具

 

阿信說，要記下來，他會抽查。

阿信說，這樣我會更了解自己，也讓他了解我。  
從生理到心理……  
王八蛋！我為什麼都要聽他的！？  
都結婚了，還是得屈服在他的淫威之下 TAT

  
~~今天和他一起玩玩具~~ 。黃昏時，我被他和玩具玩……

因為預告了要寫紀錄，所以他故意沒有蒙我的眼睛，一切都看得很清楚。有時候會期待，有時候會害怕，又會羞恥。

阿信不常在我身上用玩具，或許是知道我不喜歡，又或許他更喜歡親自和我做。不過，今天毫無商量的餘地，他承諾會讓我爽到最後，我看著他堅定的眼神知道自己肯定逃不起，也覺得應該去相信他。

赤身趴在床上，他把我的屁股打到又熱又紅才開始上潤滑劑。他的指尖很長、技巧也好，沒有什麼不適。

他拿著一根粉色的小東西在我面對搖晃了一下，吸引我的目光，確認我看到以後才啟動，沿著脊椎一直滑到穴口，推了進去。

是溫感的震動棒，小號的，不難受，但很難忽視它的存在。我扭動身體，阿信的大掌按住我，這樣真的有被安撫到，很有安全感。

他提示我夾緊，然後開始親吻我的後背，親得很仔細，很有耐心。身體慢慢就開始發熱，我覺得那個溫感的功能會令人疑惑後面放的棒是活的…… 當然也可能是阿信的氣息不斷地包圍我。

想自慰，想接吻，但這些要求我都不敢提，我深知玩具時間就是很純粹的外物刺激。

阿信說隔那麼久沒玩，所以這次就不用口塞，謝天謝地，那種只會讓人嘴巴酸軟的道具，真的太討厭了！

濕軟的後方沒有被冷落，震動棒掏出來後，塞進了兩顆中型跳蛋，加上肛塞堵住。瞬間填滿了，而且頻率還不一樣的！太要命了，頑劣地翻滾，刺激到腸道，偶爾還刷到前列腺……

操！寫到這邊，下身竟然又有點硬了…。 ~~老婆就在不遠處玩手機，不能被她發現的。~~

阿信讓我翻身，欣賞著我因為跳蛋而潮熱的臉，還有漸漸腫漲的性器。我很在狀態裡，玩具是久違的，但不得不說阿信很了解我。

在確認我看到眼前的乳夾後，阿信在我耳邊輕笑了一下，手中的鈴鐺也隨著他的動作發出響聲……幹！這是女款吧？瞪大雙眼的怒視，換來的只有胸前的劇痛……

痛到暈眩，我忍不住大叫，希望阿信輕一點，可是他沒有。跳蛋的強度推大了一檔，床上的我就是一個任人魚肉的器皿，沒有話語權的玩物。

上身的苦難和下身的歡愉，彷彿把我撕開了兩半。對方卻沒有閒話地祭出那天的大玩具－助勃器。

坦白說看到它我很興奮，印象中只玩過兩三次，但是視覺上感官上，這玩意給我帶來的衝擊很大！

助勃器能滿足我潛在的大男人主義，謝謝阿信。

前端握住，輕柔地套弄幾下，阿信把控制環扣在根部，然後隨意玩弄著囊袋、會陰還有肛塞。他總是不經意的提醒著我，我是個男人，然而我必須保持後穴的敏感大於下身。

這些年我已經被他訓練到，可以只用後面做愛也能高潮了。現在多了個女伴，他的執念似乎更可怕…… 唉～

我覺得居家褲的檔部可能要濕了，死阿信搞完一次，還要我回憶一次，幹！

嗯，他扶起我讓我靠在床頭坐，這姿勢讓後穴的跳蛋更深了，我拼命地喘息又渴求地看著他，就算不吻我，至少也能說句甜言蜜語吧？

他沒有，什麼都沒有！

冷靜地把我的性器放進那個透明的大管子內，然後手動一點點地把管中的空氣抽走…… 這個角度我看得特別清楚，下身緩緩地在管內漸漸堅挺，血液迫切地向前端衝著，在肉眼可見的速度下，肉棒變大了變粗了，硬在管內的效果真的很驚人，傳來的快感亦一樣……

胸口是扭曲異樣的難耐和騷動；  
下身是雄心壯志急切的衝動；  
後穴是隱秘的欲求和燥熱；

我仰起頭，閉上眼，甚至連腳趾都卷曲。在床上翻來覆去都找不到一個讓自己好一點的方式躺下。

不能說話，我示好地向阿信的方向蹭過去，可無力的身體永遠都夠不著他。我當下急了，滿腦子都只有陳信宏三字，希望他快點從水深火熱中解救我。

我很無助，覺得大概徹底被玩壞了。

大手摸到我的頭髮時，我就安心了。對方一直在我身邊，沒有打算離開，他把跳蛋停掉，稱讚我很乖，又稍微為真空狀態的下身減了壓力，動作很快我都看不清了……

只知道阿信挖出跳蛋插入來的那刻，我就拼命地流淚，我忍不了，嘩啦嘩啦的……也不知道到底在哭什麼……

很丟臉

得到了很大的滿足感，身體和內心都是。他挺腰一下一下地和我做著，和我接吻，又一遍遍叫我阿翊。玩具時間並不是我一個人的，屬於我們兩個。

下身還卡在助勃器內，我不敢亂動，乖乖地接受著阿信撫慰和衝撞，呻吟起來。。。

累壞了，不知道是暈過去抑或睡著了。醒來的時候，身體明顯有著射精後的疲憊感，性器也軟趴趴的。雖然不知道自己是怎麼高潮的，但可以肯定是因為阿信的原故我才高潮得如此忘我。

他柔聲引導我，和我對話，梳理我的情緒和觀念。並不是完全都聽進去，但他一直擁著我、哄我，讓我意識到玩具時間已經結束，我還是我。

有點莫名的失落。

我含住他的拇指，依在他懷內又迷糊地睡了。

阿信，這次太激烈了，回想起來有點後怕。

~ TBC ~

 

 

事件二：網吧包厢

阿信說，要記下來，他會抽查。  
阿信說，這樣我會更了解自己，也讓他了解我。  
從生理到心理……  
這次隔了很久才擠出時間來寫，希望沒有忘掉。

  
相比豪華飯店和自家別墅，阿信在外地選擇的約會地點更多元化。前兩天去的是一個網吧的小包厢，秘密性很高，不用登記證件，而且四處都有種青春屌絲氣息。

過度的消毒劑混合煙草的味道，我按照房間號找到了阿信。他穿得很隨意，T恤長褲外套都不是他自己的潮牌，戴著黑框眼鏡，像是回到大學那會兒一樣。

兩台電腦是並排的，屏幕超級大，他抬頭跟我交換了一個眼神，又回到遊戲之中。我不想刷那些副本，開了個舊式的接龍玩玩，然後搜了線上的數獨題。沒多久他就在旁邊發出嘲諷的笑聲，然後大手蓋在我拿著鼠標的手，登陸了一個遊戲。

陪我走走，他說。

我操作那個藥師角色的白色小人兒隨著刺客角色的他在地圖上漫遊，他幫我殺小怪、採點藥，然後我們一起去踏了幾個景色別致的點。清風徐來，沒有任務，不練等級，只是逛逛小橋流水石山景，然後登高望遠。畫面中的兩個都是男號，刺客阿信，藥師立羽，並肩地走到城樓上看著繁華的古城。

阿信讓我坐到他的腿上去，看著他為藥師換了身性感的裝扮在城樓的長廊中搔首弄姿，倚在一動不動的刺客懷中，玩得甚是歡快。

大概知道我觀摩得差不多了，阿信把藥師交還到我的手中，自己回到刺客那台電腦前，點選了幾個按鈕切換遊戲模式。

特別付費階段竟然是H game！？

玩家常常會日久生情的，綁定後男男都可以做啊。阿信歪著頭的向我解釋。

角色出現了一些互相挑逗的預設對白，我可以在一些問題中點選“是”或者“否”。劇情會逐步的發展，我看著藥師和刺客共乘良駒到了野外的大草原中，開始熱吻、寬衣解帶的……

悠揚的背景音樂停住了，耳機傳來心跳的聲音，  
屏幕突然跳出一個選擇題：  
刺客阿信將對藥師立羽進行，  
A) 口侍 B) 手淫

我看了看阿信，他用下巴示意我快回答。

手抖地按下A，遊戲中的刺客阿信拿著貼身的匕首，割開了藥師的褲檔，然後刺客毛茸茸的栗色腦袋就潛到藥師的下身處舔弄那個逼真又生動的陽具，含進了前端又吞出來，水漬聲、吸吮聲以及藥師難耐的喘息，環迴立體的襲來，一隻熱燙的手潛進我的大腿內側，愛撫那裡敏感的皮膚。

我下意識夾住腿的動作，反而讓對方更有機可乘，可惡！

畫面中的遊戲繼續，阿信竟然讓刺客用匕首末端那個金屬圓環給藥師做擴張，光亮的器具在粉色菊花皺摺中埋進去，模仿著交合的動作落在藥師最敏感的那點。

角色的軀體扭動著，似乎有著強烈的情動變化……

屏幕此時跳出一個選擇題：  
刺客阿信與藥師立羽將使用，  
A) 騎乘式 B) 後背式

我點了B，莫名有點期待，很好奇他們歡愛的場景是怎樣的。

看著屏幕的我們，互相幫對方擼著，渡過了一個美好的夜晚。深夜時份，各自用投幣式的淋浴間打理好自己後，窩在包厢附設的沙發床吃了泡麵，然後擁著睡覺。冷氣有點大，我們彼此靠得很近的取暖，突然有種想在包厢長住的想法，哈，真傻～

 

阿信，這次真的有像附中那個時期的感覺，你也和我一樣嗎？

  
~ TBC ~

 

事件三：面對鏡子做

阿信說，要記下來，他會抽查。  
阿信說，這樣我會更了解自己，也讓他了解我。  
從生理到心理……

每次要提筆記下所發生的整個過程，就覺得有些別扭。這到底是陳信宏的什麼詭計…？

  
十年了，阿信的衣服品牌做到了第十年。回想起來，當初的我很緊張、很擔心、很在意他的衣服成績，慢慢後來上軌道了，我也不太去關心他副業的事情。

深宵邀請我去店裡，目的也太明顯了，然而我又沒有什麼拒絕的理由。出門那會兒，老婆的臉色確實不太好，那一幕的情景在腦海中揮之不去，到東區時，我甚至有些內疚，情緒也不高。

想要跟阿信呆在一起，與家庭的責任，拉扯著我。

白天的衣服店是個賞心悅目的地方，到了晚上卻是神秘的奇妙的空間。

阿信會在這裡創作、聽音樂，或是思考放空。我偶爾會來送夜宵，跟他聊天打屁，但從來沒有過夜過。

小射燈交錯的亮著，營造出光影的效果。“這可能是阿信的內心深處”，我被自己的想法嚇到。還沒有反應過來，已經被他抱住了。阿信的雙臂困住了我，十分用力，又在我耳邊嘆了口氣，淡淡地說『我怕你不會過來』

來的路上耽誤了一些時間，我沒有解釋，輕拍他的背，知道他會懂的。

膩歪了一會兒，阿信放開了我，拿起衣櫃上的軟尺示意我背過去，首先是肩寛、背寬、背長，腿長，然後他脫了我的上衣，沒有表情的站在我的正前方打量著我的身體，接著頭、頸、胸、腰、臀都仔細量度好，紀錄在他的手機。

雙手被他擺成大大地張開的姿態，軟尺在臂上繞了一圈，然後越過腋下和後背纏上了另一邊的手臂。阿信一手按住我的側腰，另一手潛進運動褲內直接我的老二打了招呼，然後我看他擰住眉頭，把我帶到一塊大鏡子前，脫下我的長褲掛在腳踝處，轉身不知道去找什麼。

他拿了把剪刀回來，我心知不妙……。斟酌一番才向他求情，『阿信，給我點面子～』

他挑眉地盯住我看了很久，看到我都毛毛的。

婚後，我就沒有固定的把修整下身毛髮納入常規動作之中，隨他怎麼生就怎麼樣。如果我今晚徹夜不回，又搞出這樣的動靜，也未免太over了！

『你不穿內褲，這麼長不會夾到嗎？』阿信的聲音很輕，冰冷的金屬貼近下腹，我絕望地想著之後的日子要怎樣掩飾才好？

幸好，仁慈的大魔王只是把雜七雜八的小位置清乾淨，然後剪短了一些正前方的過於濃密厚重的陰毛。他沒有要剃光我的意思，讓我鬆了口氣。

一點點的分層的打薄了，用修長的指尖梳好，他還不時輕按住我的老二，確保我的安全。鏡中的倒像如實反映胯下的情況，視覺上來說整頓好以後看起來會比較大，而心理上來說阿信為我設計下身那邊的形態，真是又驚又喜。

不得不說，他的手藝真的很靈巧。

不安的情緒減退了不少，卸下心防後，裸體的我難免就會漸漸想到情色的方向 =///////=

一絲不掛的我和他，在他名下產業的地庫裡，做著奉獻姿勢無法彈動……

  
回憶至此，真的該“稱讚”陳信宏營造場景和氣氛的能力，哼！

  
結束之時，他拿著剪刀的手柄逗弄我的囊袋，問我的老二是否滿意自己的新造型，然後解放了我的雙手。

換你為我服務了，阿信一副理直氣壯的臉孔，真的讓人氣炸！永遠都是這樣，把偷情偷歡的約會這些令我糾結到死的事，說得像後天的工作安排似的，沒有半點不道德的愧疚嗎？

我遲遲都沒有動作，他牽著我的手，把我帶到試身室，鎖上門。剎那的明亮讓我的眼睛很不適應，我眨了幾次眼才看清那雙充滿情慾目光，阿信是想把我吞了。

身體先於腦袋使我用力地擁住面前的這個男人，親吻他的貓嘴，然後扒光他的衣服、親吻他的身體。

或許有人認為阿信集萬千寵愛於一身，然而他一直都是一個人的，一直都很孤獨，就算我曾經和他交往的那段時間，也覺得他是一個人在這世界上。

一旦想到阿信那麼的那麼的想要我，想要和我做，我就開始控制不了自己。

就這個晚上吧，我人都來了，不是嗎？

我有些生疏地撕開保險套旁附贈的小包潤滑劑，張開腿看了看鏡子，摸索到入口的緊緻，輕輕的做起擴張。撅起屁股的動作有些為難，我扭頭不再看面前的鏡子。

阿信站在我身後，扶住自己的肉棒在我腿間磨著，然後拉出我的手指，用前端輕輕來回擦過入口，又不忘撫弄我的老二。他太了解我喜歡怎樣的前戲，輕易就能把我弄得腿軟腰軟，甚至顫抖不已。

持續偷情幽會，很可能是連我自己都期待和阿信一起的性快感吧？ ~~跟女人做是完全另一回事。~~

阿信用指腹找到我裡面的敏感點，技巧很到位，所以我很快就前前後後裡裡外外都準備就緒，幾乎把思考都託付給下半身。

阿信進去前還在我耳邊說，『我今晚真的特別想做，求饒都不會放過你的！』

敗陣……

試身室的鏡子讓我想到，這世上或許有兩個溫尚翊和兩個陳信宏，甚至更多對“信獸”，各自有各自不同的故事。此刻，我們做愛，身體結合在一起，在鏡中重疊了身影。其他的“我們”呢？也會是怎麼過日子的呢？

阿信幾下用力迫回我的注意力，腸道與肌肉熱切的替我回應，我希望阿信在我體內的時間長一點，又希望他可以抽插到更深的甬道裡面，我搖擺屁股迎合著男人的動作，抓起大手讓他玩弄我胸前的小硬粒，鏡中的自己很淫蕩，鏡中的阿信也一樣散發出情慾痴迷的表情。

喘息與低吼，試身室盡是男性荷爾蒙的味道，是令我沉溺的阿信的味道，這些味道讓我從呼吸中就能獲得快感！

想要更多……

我告訴阿信再用力點，他用粗大的肉棒在我裡面橫衝直撞，強烈的刺激和快感順利地讓我的老二硬翹在那邊，在鏡中隨著阿信的動作一晃一晃的。

幹！我寫著寫著又有反應了……

性事持續進行了很長一段時間，阿信用行動充分表明那個晚上他有多想要我，先是從後面抽插到射進套子，拔出來又讓我跪著幫他含硬…… 那人渣都不知道累！把我控制在要射不射的邊緣，慾望高漲之下，我幾乎什麼都聽從阿信的，任他擺佈。

濕吻、愛撫、瘋狂的耳語，我在那夜得到很多慰藉。沒有求饒，沒有催促，我用著艱難的身姿配合著男人，不單單只要他想做，我也一樣，痛並快樂著。

最後，阿信用手揉搓我一直想噴發的老二，短暫的釋放，白液濺到鏡面，分量少得可憐……。不過沒關係，我在那之前已經從後穴獲得無數次的小高潮。

大貓用腦袋蹭蹭我，大手游走在恥骨、大腿和會陰，讓我舒服地緩過來。

他開車戴我回他家沖洗身體，阿信大概知道我快筋疲力盡了，沒有再碰我，反而是我主動又幫他擼了一發，看著他心滿意足地閉上雙眼，依偎在一起。

暢快淋漓～

 

阿信，後半段我是打著手槍寫完的，你滿意了吧？這就是你想要的效果吧！？

  
~ TBC ~

 

 

事件四：沒有時間的性愛

 

憤怒！！！！

陳信宏那暴力狂，練完團用怪力手臂勾住我的頸，帶到小黑房裡說上就上...

  
幹！他完全沒有顧及我的性意願！這跟強姦有什麼區別？

雖然我不爭氣的身體最後把這場強姦變成了合姦，但是也不能抹殺他硬來的無理！

  
人渣！！！我沒有答應！還一直說下次再做，你沒有聽到嗎？聾了嗎？

  
就知道把我壓在門上頂，那樣我的背會撞到木板，會痛！而且雙腳分開凌空的姿勢，我的腰就會一直受力沒有緩衝！都40了，還年輕啊？！就知道折騰我，那樣腰酸背痛真的要了我的老命好嗎？

 

呼~ 深呼吸…… 冷靜！拎北要冷靜……

 

阿信，這麼說吧，我沒想到這麼多年過去，還是會發生這樣的事情。

對你有點失望，當然我也對自己和你弄成這樣，覺得自己是loser…… 不只這一次了，無數次認定偷情是不對的，但我們誰也控制不了自己。

是的，都是我的錯，在這樣的關係裡我該負上最大的責任。

  
下午練完團，我剛傳了信息答應老婆會半小時後回家的。你也知道我言出必行的個性，匆匆忙忙地硬來更有偷情的快感嗎？

可是我很難受，身體能接納，不代表我的心情可以跟得上。

  
我以為我們做意味著something，沒想到只剩下nothing。

  
幹！我寫下的這些，你真的還有機會能看到嗎？

  
如果，我說如果…… 你真的忍耐得太辛苦，或者覺得我給你的不夠，你的性需求無法得到滿足的話…… 找一個人吧～ 男的、女的，陪在你身邊。雖然說這些話很自私，但是你要求我在那麼短暫的時間內做完全套，我是真的真的受不了。

腰還在痛，雞雞也痛，後面也一直不舒服。你不在身邊，我回到家裡要自己收拾自己面對，還要提防身體的秘密不被拆穿，我……身心俱疲。

  
累了，我甚至寫著寫著，覺得預想不到我們的未來……

朋友？兄弟？團員？家人？你和我都明白，我們要的永遠不只這些。

  
阿信，是我不懂得知足嗎？倘若讓你再選一次，你會如何？和當初一樣嗎？還想跟我偷偷約嗎？

 

約會嗎？  
還是，只是約炮？

 

  
~ TBC ~

 

 

事件五：車震

  
阿信說，要記下來，他會抽查。

阿信說，這樣我會更了解自己，也讓他更了解我。

當這個筆記本的秘密愈寫愈多，我開始矛盾，希望他不會看到，又希望他看到。

  
此刻的我趴在阿信的雙人床上，享受著午後的慵懶。

 

我真的沒救了...(笑)

 

是的，又跟阿信和好了，不但和好了，昨晚還車震了。

  
休息日我還是回到大雞腿處理一些瑣碎事，看到阿信也在的瞬間，並不意外。只是身體下意識後退了一步，連自己都嚇了一跳。不想面對阿信嗎？還是在抗議那天在小黑屋的事？我不知道。

  
直到晚飯之前，我們都是各做各的，連眼神交流都沒有。挺好的，維持專業態度和形象，也是給對方時間、給自己時間。他特意裝作很狗腿的問我要不要一起叫外賣，看著他那個北七的模樣，彷彿不原諒他的話，我就要變成為罪人了。

  
或許一切問題都是我一個人的問題吧？

  
坐在地上，便當擺在小茶几，阿信把我喜歡的配菜夾到我這一邊，又順手A走我的排骨。後來，他傳了"土下座"的貼圖來我的手機，又補充的說了句"對不起"。有什麼不能當面親口說的，非得用電話？

 

我兇了兇他，讓他好好吃飯。同時也在LINE跟老婆報備今晚加班，讓她不用等我門。

  
我發誓，當時我只是決定要和阿信好好聊一聊，我沒想過事情會發展成那麼情色的......

 

阿信開車從市區開往近郊的別墅，在路上主動提起那天是因為我對著手機笑得太燦爛，所以他才會因為妒忌做出那樣的事情。

  
吃醋嗎？？？笑得很燦爛？有嗎？我怎麼一點印象都沒有......

  
用情夫的立場吃正宮娘娘的醋，想想都挺狂的！我沒有把心中的吐糟說出口，說到底是我們先認識的，是我傷害了阿信。不能笑話他，我才是最可笑的人。

  
話匣子打開了，溝通就變得很容易。沒有刻意組織言詞，東一句西一句的，反正我知道阿信能跟上我某種奇怪的邏輯。要完全打開心扉對著阿信說出一切，還是有難度的，好幾次我都停住了或是故意沒有把話說得太詳細，專心開車的阿信會輕輕地嗯一聲表示他都聽得懂，接著我就會舒一口氣的樣子，又再談及別的。

  
聊了很多話題，我婚後的心路歷程，糾結、壓力、迷茫、無奈，悲喜交集的。阿信竟然在車上為我準備了酒，剛開始我沒有喝，思路很清晰地和他談著。說說我跟老婆的關係和相處，又聊了我和阿信之間不知所措的腦內交戰......

  
慢慢地我喝多了，又開始借機說了些胡思亂想，駕駛中的男人在紅燈前對我發放了一個慈愛的笑容，討厭死了！

  
他打開了車窗，讓我吹吹高速公路的風醒醒酒，此時我才驚覺無限延伸的車程是因為對方一直在繞路。

  
阿信說，我永遠都會是你的一個很好的傾訴對象，前題是你願意說。

他是對的！

 

有所覺悟以後，伴隨著濃濃的羞恥感...... 把阿信拒於門外的人是我，埋怨他不跟我親近的，也是我。

 

他把車倒進別墅附設的車庫裡，用拇指輕撫我的手背問，如果你小黑屋那次很不愉快，是不是可以現在彌補一下？

  
套路！先讓我卸下心防然後攻略我，二十年如一日的套路！

  
沒有推拒，我默許了阿信的吻，有一點點色情，更多的是柔情。駕駛與副駕駛中間的阻隔無礙他探出身過來抱緊了我，慢慢吸吮我的唇，又卷住我的舌尖嬉戲，親著親到我頭皮都發麻了。

大手潛進我衣服的下擺，游走起來。

這個獨立車庫是阿信別墅附設的，只安裝了幾盞照明的白色小燈。在茶色玻璃貼的阻斷下，車廂很暗，阿信一直注視我的臉，像是要捕捉我所有的表情一樣。然而，我夜視的能力並不好，只可以依據他的氣息徘徊在阿信的唇齒、下巴與頸項。

  
我總是在心裡要為自己定立更高的標準、更多的要求，什麼事情都期許自己做得更好一些。可阿信，他有辦法讓我於某些時刻，只想放肆、只想放縱！

看著他把座椅調成水平的狀態，身體不由自主地顫慄起來，躺下去實在太需要勇氣了。即將要在車上發生什麼的認知，難免讓人臉紅心跳。

人僵在那邊，看阿信下了車繞過車頭，來到我這邊打開車門，蹲下，輕輕鬆鬆地脫了我的鞋子，並列的擺放在車旁。目光再次對上的瞬間，我咬住唇覺得身體快要軟下去了，理智卻殘留一點點倔。

他彎腰低頭，大手的拇指撫摸我的臉頰，男人的體温很是醉人，隨他在我肩頭施加的壓力，慢慢往後墜落……

阿信順勢爬進來，雙臂撐在我的腦袋附近，在本來就不大的車廂中，龐大的身軀籠罩著我，這樣的貼近是充滿安全感的，但令我不安的是狹窄和郁悶的空間。

熾熱又密集的濕吻，不能翻身的空間裡我無法躲藏，有些應接不暇，空氣變得稀薄，頭暈腦脹。阿信依舊強勢，但這次沒有硬來。

夏天的衣物蓋不住我們兩人真實的反應，阿信扯下運動褲解放了我的下身，緊接著大手包覆起來，上下的套弄，我低嘆了聲就放軟四肢躺在座椅上，任人魚肉。

阿信摸到我的雙丸，那兒的彈性讓他心情極好地笑說，讓你先爽爽。尾音上揚的調調，伴著情慾。

我們的情事大部份都是由阿信主導的，他照顧我的身體也會兼顧我的心情，所以小黑屋的不愉快才會讓我如此難受。大手握住我的，揉得很慢，又低頭舔我的耳廓，這樣纏綿的彌補，或許就是我想要的答案吧？

按照阿信的指示，我濕了濕自己的指頭，玩弄起乳頭，那不可思議的敏感，是我最想隱藏的秘密。

男人加快了速度，刺激我的前端，又刻意壓低聲線說著，射給我射給我…… 引導我射在他的手中。

沒有保險套、沒有潤滑劑，阿信把我的精液抹到後面的穴口，還擔心我會排斥，說那是他所知道的最好的潤滑。

我應該射了不少，小黑屋之後我很壓抑，在這方面的事情完全提不起勁。放著空看看車頂，這是個全新的角度，我對車廂這空間彷彿有了不同的認知。空氣中，我聞到自己的味道。

阿信的動作很慢，大概也明白剛高潮的我還需要點時間。

伸手去碰觸他胯下的那包，我問他平常怎麼搞的？阿信說很忙，沒那個美國時間。我把用手收緊些像是要烤問，他笑笑說偶爾洗澡時來一下，或者看點片，這種宅男的生活習慣，我信了。

  
堅硬的性器抵著我，擴張後的穴口過份貪婪，車廂的位置有限，我配合地曲起膝蓋 ~~，姿勢感人~~ 。

阿信邊挺進來邊說，我都是想著你打手槍的。

  
死心塌地的在他身下，  
死心塌地的和他歡愛。

  
阿信吻著我，頂撞起來。身體像是被火燒一樣，快要融化了，陷入背後柔軟的靠墊，與車子融為一體，隨著男人的挺弄，規律地搖移起來……

  
在外面看起來，這輛車一定很情色。

  
很快的，情慾充斥我的身體和腦袋，叫著阿信的名字又禁不住的呻吟。

身上的男人和我十指交扣，在黑暗中用他的行動回應我今晚在車上說的那些傻話。我攀住他的背，靠在肩窩處享受那親密的快感。

  
車子和我都被頂到搖晃，下身流出的前液沾濕了我們的腿根，一切都太淫穢了……

特別是阿信突然停下，在耳邊問我，可不可以射在裡面？沙啞聲音又帶著挑逗的意味。

當時我也是急中生智，回說射在裡面沒關係的，現在是安全期沒關係的。

男人很容易被刺激到，他壓著我進行最後的衝刺，性器故意刷過我最敏感的那點，還接著開那個玩笑地說試試這樣能不能懷上他的孩子，幼稚又卻是雄性的征服天性。

強而有力的抽送下，本來就蓄勢待發的下身在交合的動作中射了，我控制不住滿足的叫聲大概也激發了阿信的獸性，他用力擠了幾下，擠到很深的穴道才吼著射出來！

我們抱在一起，沒有說話，只是愛撫彼此的身體，輕輕地接吻。車廂感覺禁忌而且局限了動作，但在那刻我已經沒有再多想，只想和阿信繼續依偎温存下去。

被插射了……… 對這件事有所認知，和各種層面意義來說，都是重大的！阿信他肯定發現了，也沒有用言語拆穿我，戲弄我。

  
那一刻是珍貴的。

  
後來他擔心我著涼，用外套蓋住我抱我到樓上洗澡，我沒有再掙扎逞強，隨他的想法來照料我。

阿信和我說了些他在各地巡演偷偷出去玩的過程，分散我的注意力，我們一起回憶各地的美味和小吃，說餓了，我只能扶著腰動手做宵夜。

食材不多，一碗關廟麵兩個人分一分，挺溫馨的。

 

  
阿信，我總是在一次次的介懷與釋懷之中活過來，我相信你也一樣。甚至比我更苦……

  
~ TBC ~

 

 

 

事件六：手銬

  
阿信說，要記下來，他會抽查。  
阿信說，這樣我會更了解自己……

其實我不敢翻查記下來的一切，但是這個筆記本的效用愈發明顯。

 

因為經歷小黑屋事件，阿信又再次向我提及關於信任的遊戲。

是個幼稚到不行的中學生遊戲 =_=

  
那天我們在別墅待了一整天，從早到晚一個手銬扣住了每人一隻手。阿信說，這是十多年前源自日本情侶流行的戀愛體驗。

  
噁心！

  
陳信宏，拎北告訴你，這樣子扣一天，一點幫忙都沒有！！！

沒有！

  
手銬的寓意是牽絆和不分離。可是，真他媽的不方便！

做飯的時候，只剩下單手切菜，拿起菜刀就算阿信在旁邊按住食材，怎麼切怎麼不順…… 又怕切不好，又怕切到阿信的手。我們的默契花光之前，菜總算燒好了，但也沒什麼心情吃了。

不只一次，我要求阿信拿鑰匙把銬子打開來，沒有一次得到正面的回應。

我敗給他了。

完敗！

我覺得剛開始答應他的自己，蠢死了！

絕對，絕對沒有下一次。

想在客廳時，另一人硬要去書房；  
洗碗打破了一個碟子；  
刷牙撞到手肘；  
上廁所一直被視奸；  
脫衣服脫不了……

無數能想像，不能想像的問題，接踵而來。

  
下定決心要做這遊戲，就絕不讓步的男人，除了定時檢查我的手腕有沒有擦傷以外，就只剩下恥笑我的份。

  
神奇的是，他似乎沒有遇到什麼真正困難的時刻。搞得我好像特別笨拙。

  
不對！一定是因為拎北處處都讓著他，所以他才那麼順利。

阿信移動的速度、方向，或是步幅，為了和他保持合適的距離，這一天我觀察出很多過去不知道的小細節。我相信阿信一樣看出我很多慣性，後來我們上樓下樓都很自如，相互配合。

然而，我們變得無法隱藏秘密，他聊商務電話時我不能迴避；我回著老婆的簡訊時他也在旁邊看得一清二楚。

還要通過協商決定先處理誰的事情，然後再做下一件。在同一屋簷下，如此貼身地相處一天，真的很久沒有過，不，應該從來都沒有。

我分不清這種硬性的連結是令人欣喜的或是困擾的，大概好壞參半。兩個男人這樣搞，實在膩到不行！我們都早就不是這種個性的年紀了，綁一起在一起什麼的太奇怪……

快要黃昏時突然想午睡的阿信和正看著金田一的我起了最大的衝突，累積一天下來情緒蠻重的我口氣當然也很不好，只是要跟陳信宏這個人吵起來真的比登天更難。

他後來答應讓我繼續看漫畫，靠在我肩上睡卻沉得要死！他的鼻息和睡得香甜的模樣吸引住我，沒多久就乾脆靠在一起補眠。

  
阿信把我吻醒那會兒，天已經全黑了。他看著我眼睛說他想做。算算日子，從車震之後到這天已經快要兩周，我們一直抽不出時間。

彼此都渴望的事，無需多言。我點點頭，說回房間。

我主動地直接摸他的胯下，他笑著說“看來上次我讓你很滿意”，能看出阿信眼裡的高興和自豪。

  
是的，這事做對了，或許會有心癮。  
可能是身體記憶，又可能是因為情感。

  
手銬仍是沒有解除掉，阿信的執著總有他的意圖。

  
我們愛撫親吻，接著脫褲子，比早上剛上銬時好一點，但還是會有些不便。這變成了小情趣。並不是單方面被禁錮或者處於困境，而是兩人的挑戰。

我用沒有被束縛的右手給他的性器盡量多的慰藉，然後趴在他身上舔他的胸膛。阿信只是把手放在我的後腦勺，把玩我的頭髮。

  
他想幫我修剪吧？然而經紀人不允許我們私下亂動造型。

我縮了一下說，『下面給你剪過了不是嗎？』

男人馬上挑眉問，“她有發現嗎？”

『你猜』

阿信垂眼看了看我做著活塞動作的手，“感恩圖報吧～”

我不滿地咬了口他的肩膀，不痛不癢。

  
他大爺般躺在床上享受著我的侍候，佇立在手心的東西漸漸大起來，弄得我有些不好意思的別開頭，彷彿一股潮熱從胸膛蒸上臉頰。

不得不承認阿信在這方面真的得天獨厚，不單單只是外在條件，連內在能力都讓人無話可說。想到歷歷在目的畫面和切身的感受，人也會漸漸燥熱起來。

我蹭了蹭他，如願地被大手撫摸上一邊的股瓣。很想要被擁著，或者他的雙手同時在我身上調情，但手銬讓我們都失去了一隻手，甚至整個臂膀都受到限制。

害怕拉扯和擦傷，我們的小心翼翼地動作著。

舌尖滑過我的鎖骨、頸項，來到耳垂和下巴，我低頭吸過他的柔軟，交纏起來。很多很多的吻，甜蜜的也是噁心的。

阿信輕輕用力轉身把我壓回身下，打開了我的腿根，把枕頭墊在底下，這種羞恥的呈現讓我抱怨的嚷嚷了聲。

~~在他聽來，大概是性緻更高了~~

床頭櫃的潤滑劑是水性的，濕黏濕黏，修長的手指玩弄下更覺色氣滿滿。阿信的掌心刷過股縫，用拇指抵住後穴的皺摺打著圈，然後用自己的堅挺磨著我的小腹，那種近在咫尺的快感不斷誘惑我，促使我難耐地放鬆了括約肌，用後穴主動含住了男人的拇指。

  
該死的陳信宏，總有千百種方式逼迫我引導我就範……

  
體內明顯能感受到彎曲的大拇指在扣弄，然後伸展前移，我濕了，不只是潤滑還有不知名的被戲稱為淫水的透明液體…… 。

阿信舉起了我們緊扣在一起的手，壓在我的頭頂上，用著一肚子壞水的口氣問，“準備好受刑了嗎？罪犯”

我愣了半秒才反應過來，意思意思的掙扎，『你憑什麼判我刑！？我沒有犯錯！』

“手銬都戴了，還有假的嗎？”他指向我完全勃起的陰莖，“猥褻暴露不是罪嗎？別說我冤枉你，都濕成這樣了”

  
他戴上保險套，一副正經八百的模樣，“我就免為其難，治治你的妨礙風化吧～”

『混蛋，放開我！混蛋！』

一瞬間，阿信填滿了我，熱燙的感覺讓我一下子腰都軟了，舒服無比。口嫌體正直……

“乖乖接受制裁吧！”他再次確認我狀態很好，然後用力的把我折騰到四肢快要散架，只剩下第五肢想要爆發的邊沿。

  
我有氣無力躺平，接受男人新一輪的軟磨硬泡，在情潮中起起伏伏。金屬鏈子偶有碰撞的聲音和水漬聲交錯，我對上了阿信的雙瞬，弱弱地堅持，『我沒有罪，我沒錯！』

  
看著他笑笑地搖頭，用最後的操弄帶我攀上高潮。

阿信低吼著射出來的同時，伸出手刺激我的前端，讓我有一種我把他的東西射出來的錯覺。這個瘋狂的想法令人難以平復。

  
我埋在對方的肩窩之中，想要好好休息。兩個祼體靠在一起取暖的感覺很怡人。高強度的性愛一次就足夠了。男人柔聲和我交談，似乎是怕我適應不了。

幾句沒營養的悄悄話，有點甜。

阿信掏出鑰匙把手銬解開來，緊張地揉搓我的手腕，然後落下一吻。他或許從我的眼神中讀懂了我有些不捨，摸著我的後腦勺哄了很久。

心有不甘的，我又拉過他的手臂咬了口。阿信先是一驚，後來也隨我了。

  
再醒來已經是另一天的早晨了。

  
我急急忙忙地打電話給老婆解釋，他笑嘻嘻地拿著memo紙在上面寫【我們有罪XD】，臉上卻絲毫沒有愧色。

我搶過紙條揉成球，想要丟在垃圾桶裡，又看到昨晚阿信用過的滿滿的保險套。我扶額趕緊完結通話，回頭輕吻一直在旁邊等待的男人，說了聲『謝謝』，又補充了一句『昨晚很棒』

阿信回了句不用謝，又催促我快點回去，就準備再睡個回籠覺。我不滿地踢踢他，對方睜開眼笑說，“逃犯終有一天會被我抓回來的”

 

 

阿信，手銬的心意我收到了，但是絕對沒有下一次。

 

~ TBC ~

 

 

 

事件七：對方的衣服

  
阿信說，要記下來，他會抽查。  
阿信說，這樣我會更了解自己，也讓他更了解我。

沒想到，前兩天他主動提到筆記本，還說有一個習作要交，讓我好好寫。

那變態，肯定又想整我了吧！

 

 

演唱會結束，阿信在後台遞給我一個紙袋，神神秘秘地讓我明天早上才打開來看。可惡，我覺得我今晚要失眠了。

 

 

昨晚很累，還是睡著了。謝天謝地，太陽昇起，我可以去拆紙袋了。

  
阿信給了一件他昨天在台上穿的SR，汗濕的；另一件是他最常穿的那款黑色四角褲，幸好是洗乾淨的。還有一張，使用說明書……

  
早安，清晨的美好時光~

1) 鎖好門窗  
2) 把手機關掉  
3) 先上廁所  
4) 把衣服都脫了，躺在床上  
5) 用四角褲打手槍，好好射在裡面 (這個要還我)  
6) 聞著我的上衣應該有幫助  
7) 結束後，完整記下，我會抽查的

 

按照他的指示，我赤裸的躺平，淋浴在窗外照射而來的晨光。深深一呼吸，放鬆自己。

阿信大概是推測出我會晨勃，佈置這個作業剛好能釋出累積了幾天的需求和壓力。只是，要準備用他的內褲來，難免有種羞澀的刺激。太超過了！

黑色的棉質布料包裹住莖身，我有點不好意思，用力把自己握得更硬一些。這是另類的親密接觸吧？他貼身的衣物，現在緊緊地纏繞住我。

小幅度的套弄了兩三下，我回憶阿信是怎麼用手指拉扯、玩弄我的乳頭，然後摸索起上身的皮膚，試著放感情去撩撥自己的身體，緩慢的調整呼吸。一手游走在敏感帶，一手握住布料，改用雙腿夾住早就不安份的陰莖。

快感從下腹擴散開來，我舔舔嘴唇，不能過於急躁。

抓起旁邊SR，蓋在臉上，大大的吸了口阿信的味道，我著了迷似的含住右手的兩指，吸吮、吞吐，很慢很慢的潛入又很慢慢的拉出…… 交錯的雙腿隨住同樣的節奏擠壓，逐漸脹大的陰莖和情欲讓空氣變得愈來愈熱，我喘息著夾雜阿信味道的空氣，發出了舒適的呻吟。

我扭動著身體，這是一個人的美好時光，偷著兩個人的情。

直到雙腿再也困不住胯下的堅挺，我抽出了濕潤的指尖，揉搓下面的卵蛋和大腿內側，看著繃出來的前端沾濕了布料，我再次拿四角褲上上下下的套弄起整根……

鮮活的欲望和奇妙的聯想，讓這樣的手槍變得不再是機械和乏味的動作。我轉動手腕讓布料從不同方向不同角度和欲望交纏起來。自己和自己嬉戲，我挑逗歡愉又慰藉歡愉。

不斷提醒自己不要急躁，讓深埋在四角褲的前端置於掌心，我欣賞著布料下的形狀，有種雄性的自豪感！

  
這是阿信的內褲，平日包裹住的就是阿信的大雞雞。幻想著跟阿信一起磨槍的體驗，整個人都快要燒起來！失去理智我，急急忙忙的攤開那皺成一團的布料，笨拙地套到身上，再翻身磨蹭著床墊。

密集的快意，難以明說的心情，一切都讓我無法自拔。

  
我把那件SR鋪在枕頭上，把臉埋下去然後抬高了屁股，用著這樣求歡的姿勢，伸手進阿信寬鬆的內褲再次打起手槍，腦海中充斥著無數的阿信，強烈的快感令我渴望更多，挺腰的動作更快，我沉聲地叫著就像是身體的興奮在叫囂一樣。直到熟悉的射精感湧現，才匆匆拉下內褲，邊吼邊把精液通通都射上面。

黑色與白色，視覺的衝擊莫名地滿足了我。

出了一身汗水，我用那件SR來刷乾，這好像是混合了我們兩人一樣，我大概有些失控了，腦袋天馬行空的。

我咬住阿信的衣服，跪趴著，繼續撫慰已經軟下去莖身，享受片刻的餘韻。

 

再次躺下，閉上眼休息想平靜下來，過了一會兒還是沒法忍住內心的驅使，重新開了手機，撥打給對方。

阿信接電話的聲音顯然還在睡夢之中，我不知道該說什麼，糾結著自己的衝動，正想著要不要先掛，就聽到他說“嗯？結束了？”

我不說話，呆呆地聽著他的聲音。

“怎麼？不難受吧？還是太舒服了？”

“蓋被子睡一會吧～別感冒了，聽到了沒？”

我軟糯地叫了一聲阿信。雖然很丟臉，但還是撒嬌似的抱怨『我射了好多……都怪你』

對方樂了，還承諾下次讓我吃更多。才一句話，又把我搞得毛毛的，我趕緊罵了聲『混蛋』，就掛掉他。

不情不願的爬起來，去浴室沖了澡，慾火消了，取以代之的愛意充斥著我的身體，久久無法散去。

 

  
阿信，如果這是你的圈套，我早就是你的囊中之物。

 

~ TBC ~

 

 

 

事件八：坐在椅子上和跪在地上

  
阿信說，要記下來，他會抽查。  
阿信說，這樣我會更了解自己，也讓他更了解我。

其實不用看這個筆記本，阿信很了解我。他喜歡利用我的服從性，去滿足他。

當然，也滿足我。

  
我對他的服從，  
可能是這些年主唱與吉他手的身份養成的；  
也可能是曾經交往的那一段相處；  
又可能是婚後對他的愧疚……

很多因素堆疊，被他掌握起來。

歌迷說他腹黑，有時候這詞真的無比貼切。  
然而，他終究是善良的。

  
說遠了，那天寫了一段旋律，我想著要和阿信分享。已經很久沒有那麼沉不住氣，通常都是一首歌完成了還藏著掖著，到開會也是不情不願的才把demo一首首的比較、輪選。

電話那頭對方說在別墅，我加快腳步就換了幾種交通工具來到近郊。獨自去別墅真的很麻煩，但遠離人煙且戒備森嚴的金屋，確實很適合偷情、 ~~很適合藏嬌。~~

  
阿信這邊有吉他，我哼唱了那不怎麼樣的副歌後，自己都有點不好意思。剛剛腦子一熱，就傻傻地跑來。

  
阿信為我倒了杯水，斷斷續續地接著副歌部分呢喃下來，有點國語又有點台語，我怕打擾他的思緒，一動不動的坐在沙發。

很享受這樣的瞬間，阿信在不遠處飛快地記下了一些符號，我在不遠處看著。直到他沒有再試圖創作下去。這事不能急，我懂。

  
正事告一段落，阿信就問到上次自慰的事情。他的語調平常，就像是問我今天吃了午飯沒有。我討厭他的坦然，卻自知永遠都到不了那種厚臉皮的境界。

  
筆記本是隨身帶著的，內褲沒有。

  
阿信讓我把自慰紀錄的那幾頁撕下來，然後就當著我的面看起來。我對他貼身衣物引發的性衝動，還有我的內心剖白。他看得很快，偶爾抬眼和我對看，我覺得喉乾舌燥。

  
他穿的居家褲亦漸漸開始隆起來，我的視線被吸引過去，但始終維持一個站著一個坐著的場景。他會有反應，似乎是意料中事，但我禁不住內心的欣喜。

這個變態習作，把我變成了另一個變態！

  
“寫得不錯”他點評的語句帶著明顯的情慾，“趴在床上把屁股抬高，是個好主意”

我咬唇，不回話。

“我很高興，整個過程你渴望的不是慰藉本身，而是……”他的下垂的目光落在雙腿之間。

阿信把雙手放在腦後，“你可以獲得應有的獎勵”

  
身體順從內心的想法，我走到男人的面前蹲下，揉弄布料下的半硬，上上下下地想要勾勒出那兒完整的形狀。

 

我知道這是今天的遊戲，但主題未明。

 

他稍稍抬起我的下巴，四目交投，問“想吃嗎？”

『……想吧』其實不是很確定。

“想我插進去嗎？”

這次我沒半點遲疑，『想！』

  
車震與自慰過後，身體的淫蕩體質似乎開始引發，日常生活還好，但如今只剩下兩人我不想隱瞞，很希望阿信快點來滿足我！

“乖～”

  
男人單手扯下外褲，黑色的四角褲露出來簡直要了我的命，和上次拿在手中套弄的是同款，我感到老二馬上就翹起來。我覺得自己像中了毒，吞吞口水就埋頭下去舔弄。

阿信當然很受用，腿間脹大起來，性器越過邊沿。我伸手拉開最後一點布料，親吻他的前端。他很大，蹲下實在不好施力，於是雙膝著地跪在軟綿綿的地毯上。

我似乎做對了，男人和我舌吻了一會兒，又放開讓我繼續用口幫他。扶住根部，含舔起來，我知道怎麼令他快活，就如同阿信知道怎麼幫我弄一樣。這並非屈辱的事情，他興奮著的同時，我很容易也跟著興奮起來。

  
阿信脫了上衣，此時的他全祼，而我還是進屋的裝束。

  
他壓低了我的腦袋，提示我含得更深，這讓我羞紅了臉，下面的帳篷支得更高！

  
男人濕淋淋的一根就在眼前，他叫停了我，彎腰把我脫得清光，十分強硬地說“今天不能自己摸了”

我渾身顫抖了一下，知道這句的潛台詞就是阿信會讓我爽很久。當然，這也是上次自慰福利後一個相對的小限制。

我熱情的吞吐阿信，聽到上方傳來凌亂的粗喘，覺得格外有成功感。他在掌控一切，而我也在掌控他。

接著，他讓我跪好，站起來抽插我的嘴巴，速度卻是前所未有的慢，他在撩撥我…… 口腔和臉頰逐漸酸軟，口水積聚得愈來愈多，從嘴角溢出、滑下。我全身都在發熱，攀住對方的大腿，抬眼去看看阿信。

原來他也俯視著我，神情很專注，已經不知道看了多久了。

胸膛悶得疼著，被氣氛薰得眼睛迷濛，男人那兒擠得更深，我難受卻又附帶絲絲快感。沒有碰觸，我還是持續地硬著。

過了很久，阿信才射出來。他捏住我的下巴讓我吞下去，態度強硬。他平常不會那樣的，我明白這只是遊戲的一部份，所以配合他。我對精液的味道沒有特別的喜惡，那或許更像是一種象徵的意義。

阿信總是這樣，在一切的小細節中反覆強調這是兩個男人的性愛。在我婚後，這傾向變得更明顯。

咽下，又順勢的舔弄了一遍，這姿態難免卑微又淫亂，阿信的嘆息聲很重，我知道他在高興什麼。

男人重新坐回去，拉著我面對面跨坐到他的腿上，然後熱吻。他揉著我的背和屁股，不慌不忙的回應我的舌頭。被勾起更多的欲望，我仰頭享受他吸吮胸前的硬粒，也不知道為什麼能敏感成一尾魚那樣彈動。

老二濕透了，卻被阿信徹底無視，我不會得到想要的慰藉，他一肚子壞水，而且特別喜歡在這種時刻欺凌我。

他遞給我一管潤滑，什麼都沒說，只是啃咬我的耳朵。我必須更主動，才可以獲得我想要的。如箭在弦，已經顧不了什麼顏面。手探到後面做起擴張，一直挺著的老二抽搐了一下，老天！阿信這折騰的遊戲真的把我訓練出一種境界。

那刻和阿信的靠近很親暱，他也顯然十分有耐心。他揉住我的腰側在等著，等我把自己放到他的嘴邊，然後拆吃入腹。是的，我挽住他那兒自己坐下去，這樣的角度讓進入變得很艱難，可是體感亦特別強烈！

  
完全結合時，頂到了前列腺，我顫抖著射了一點點的精水，阿信摟住我，慎防我掉下去，也讓我毫無後退的機會，太刺激了！我冒汗弓身粗喘，還是按捺著想去摸的念頭。

男人淺淺地插著，分散我的注意力，又害我渴望更多。他真的很大，還知道怎麼帶動我的節奏。

慢慢的，我上下動起來，雙手搭在他的肩上，搖擺腰胯。阿信低笑說，“很好，你沒有忘”

我沉默不語，這個動作我學了很久，以前常常用。在視覺上能取悅對方，實際是按著我想要的速度來滿足自己。

阿信不動了，把一切交給我。又拿起我的自慰筆記。

“這是一個人的美好時光，偷著兩個人的情…… 不愧是學霸呀～”

他用著為電影配音的假掰聲線，繼續讀著“密集的快意，難以明說的心情，一切都讓我無法自拔～ ”

當天的記憶和感覺被喚起，我激動起來，男人把紙張放回去，對上我的雙眼，問“現在和你想像的一樣嗎？”然後，無預警的向上幹弄起來……

突然加快的動作嚇得我抱緊了他，兩個熱燙得像是發燒的身軀，還有兩顆躍動的心臟，這才是歡愛的美好。

  
誰給予，誰索取，很難分辨的。

  
男人坐在椅子上，後來又跪在地上，這兩個姿態明明都很難發力，但我們還是做了很久。後面熱辣熱辣的，覺得自己快要壞掉了，阿信還是沒有停下來的打算。

  
是獎勵，是懲罰，很難分辨的。

  
就像後來實在憋不了，我拜託他摸摸我，也沒有得到回應。積聚的快感找不到出口，比什麼都難受。我焦急地反省自己是不是還不夠主動，或者忘了什麼，卻完全沒有頭緒。

 

我吻了吻他的嘴角，求饒『你到底…要我怎樣？』

阿信摸摸我的臉，放緩了些，“回答我的問題呀～你當時的想像是什麼？”

我一臉惘然，他都猜到了不是嗎？

對方又再催促，“說出來，說了我就讓你射”

『我…我想著你呀～嗯…』大手落在我的老二上，握住了，我接著說，『我在想如果…一邊用你的內褲弄著，啊～你一邊從後面插進來…操我，嗯…一定很爽！』

得到了答案，阿信重新加快了抽送的速度，老二只是被極慢地搓著，我在前後不平衡的快感下，感覺更難受，『嗯……那裡，不要…… 陳信宏，快一點…』

聽見對方不屑地輕笑，把手放開了，又頂弄得更猛烈…… 我衝口而出的叫喊已經不堪入耳，在有意識前改罵成髒話但還是變了調……

  
最後阿信到了，沒有套子，他拔出來射在外面。大發慈悲地伸手輕輕碰了碰我的根部，幾乎瞬間我就泄出來。

  
掛在男人的身上，我看著地毯，想著那很難清理。他抱緊我，沉聲說“我想到歌怎麼寫了”

  
沖好澡，穿回衣服，我們還是依偎在一起。阿信把主歌草草地寫在我帶來的副歌上方，然後在空白處寫下簡單的過門。我看得懂，但是對那樣思路還是很想吐槽。

於是打斷了他，『這歌不能用了… 別那麼認真，好嗎？』

  
太情色，真的太情色，我的副歌簡直被他毀了。可是內心有點高興，我對他笑。而且，大概笑得有點蠢。

看著他把曲子和我的筆記疊好，然後鎖起來。我抱住他，感謝他總是對一切珍而重之，又時刻都保護好我。

  
阿信吻著我，提醒我差不多該回去吃晚飯了。然而我不想這樣離去，拉住他的手再次靠在男人的身上。我們有同樣的淋浴液氣味，這感覺格外的親密，就像我們不可告人的關係，只有彼此知曉。

 

  
阿信，你是劇毒，也是解藥。

 

~ TBC ~

 

 

事件九：刺青

 

阿信說，要記下來，他會抽查。  
阿信說，這樣我會更了解自己，也讓他更了解我。

坦白說，我不是很懂要從哪個角度來認識自己多一些，然而這本筆記漸漸變得沉重、變得可怕。

  
對它的重視，讓我總是隨身攜帶，這本子跟著我巡演，去不同的城市，然後累積著不同的情事，我和阿信的秘密通通都在這裡面。老婆對我最近躲起來寫筆記份外感興趣，偷偷摸摸的我難免更容易杯弓蛇影。  
因為太擔心被老婆發現它的存在，所以我只好向阿信救助。

 

他說他很樂意提供協助，前提是我需要負出對應的代價。

 

我討厭阿信和我談條件的嘴臉和態度，我們明明是很親近的。討債還價地說著這只是舉手之勞而已，但那人硬是玩心大發的…… 幼稚！

  
最後，我暫存筆記本在別墅三星期，也答應阿信下次性愛遊戲會達到他的三個要求。

  
媽的，三個要求，拎北要被玩死了！

 

 

 

出發去上海前的兩個晚上，阿信讓我去他市中心的家，不安的感覺讓我有些怕。

不知道是天氣太熱，或者怎麼了，偶爾就會不自覺地心情煩燥起來。狀態都不太好，如果和阿信說，他肯定又要到床上解決我的"問題"。

唉……

  
阿信讓我先去洗乾淨，然後親自幫我上了一遍身體乳液。保養這種事真他媽有夠娘的，可是他過程吃的豆腐也沒有少，把我撩撥得心癢癢。

  
“現在來做第一個要求”他笑，言簡意賅。

  
我躺在床墊上，被分開腿。對方不知道從哪裡拿出一個精美的盒子，戴上一次性的手套，撫摸起腿根的嫩肉。怪異的觸感令我反射地夾了腿，試圖適應後又感覺涼涼的。

“先消毒”

我滿臉寫著疑問，但阿信看不見。他注視腿根那塊皮膚，盯得我不知所措。

禮盒拆開以後，是一支黑黑的像是墨水的小瓶，連接在上面的尖尖的應該是針筆之類。

“這個是從植物提煉出來的，沒有毒，也不會痛。”他按住我的腿，“大概會維持兩周，不過從上海回台北之後我可以馬上幫你洗掉，這只是個短暫的標記。”

上海周之旅，中間還預計飛回來看世大運的比賽，刺青讓我這10天成為他的所有物，而且也絕對不能跟老婆做什麼，簡直是完美計謀。

沒理會我到底同不同意，阿信只提示我“不要亂動”

涼涼的、癢癢的，又有點色情。不知道阿信會畫什麼呢，完全不打草稿，胸有成竹的樣子，似乎為這件事準備了很久。

  
助勃器、手銬、內褲、刺青，一次又一次的折騰與極樂，那當中包含多少的心意，又有多少的惡趣味。一切都更新著我們的關係。

  
“可以了。”大手鬆開我，脫掉手套，他接著解釋，“2小時後才能沖水，你回去之後刺青會在12個小時內慢慢浮現，就像是從身體生長出來。”

阿信摸到我的前端，圈弄起來。聲音和表情變得魅惑起來，“要求1是在大腿內側刺青，要求2是烙印的儀式，要求3是解除封印的儀式，怎麼樣？覺得公平嗎？”

我點點頭，不知道說什麼好。

被他親吻，然後舔弄喉結，我吞了吞口水，手背碰到他胯下，那兒還半軟不硬的手感很有趣，於是直接潛到內褲里面幫他打手槍。

阿信很受用，好幾次嘆息都中斷了我們的熱吻。在我扯下他褲子的同時，主動脫了上衣。赤裸相對，再熟悉的身體也會讓我感到莫名的悸動，我們彼此都沒有隱藏。

  
我俯身吸住他的乳頭，加快手中的動作。而他愛撫著我的屁股，卻遲遲沒碰到股縫和後面的入口。

  
『你想怎麼做？』我示弱地討好，其實有點迫不及待。熱燙的男性象徵握在手里，馬上就會填滿我，給我更多的性快感。

他笑，扶住我讓我跪好，“大腿後側那一塊並不能碰，只可以用後背位。我為儀式準備了一份簡單的文案，在適當的時候會指示你把它唸完。”

我紅著臉，支支吾吾地應了聲。

阿信温柔地按摩我的會陰，害我受不了的塌下腰，然後又壞心地邊玩著我的蛋蛋邊啃咬我的屁股…… 潤滑劑伴隨他的指腹在穴口徘徊，我抓住被單嘗試深呼吸放鬆，大手撫起腰窩的敏感帶，注意力分散的瞬間，兩指擠進去了！

分不了是難受多一些，或是刺激多一些。我忍不住呻吟了聲，覺得太羞恥就止住了。

他在後方輕笑，帶著嘲諷的意味，假仁假義地伸手去前面捋弄早就翹起來的性器，配合後面扣弄的節奏，把我送到欲海里。

我想要更多，搖擺腰肢附和他的抽送，直至阿信把手指換成更粗更長的寶貝，真正的結合在一起。

“放鬆～夾那麼緊，我動不了的” 他心情極好地說著，卻沒有動的意思，只親吻我的背，然後順勢抱住我，逗捏我的乳尖。

全身的血液都沸騰著，下身又充血地脹起來，我扭頭向他索吻，得到回應後心臟彷彿被填滿一樣。我喜歡每一個微細的互動，那樣很簡單又特別的真實！

眼前出現了烙印儀式的文案，是阿信親手寫的，四個邊沿還畫上了荊棘和帶刺的黑玫瑰，莊重、雅麗、危險，令人頭皮發麻。

  
『我 温尚翊，承諾在刺青消失之前，作為刺青的擁有者與你 陳信宏，刺青的設計師，共同維護刺青的秘密。

我將以擁有刺青為榮；

我將忠於設計師的創作意念和對作品展示的最終解釋權；

作為答謝，我將崇拜和滿足刺青設計師。』

 

密集又熱烈的抽送開始了，腸道磨擦的感覺和剛剛宣讀文案的心情，雙重地深入地刺激我的生理和心裡。酥麻的感覺從後方湧上腦門，煙火一個個地炸開來，我叫喊著阿信的名字，覺得受不了了，又覺得可以要更多。

  
大手按住我的肩膀，把上身稍微提起了些，撞擊的力度更集中起來。淫亂的體位，親密的滋味和快感，一波波地把我推上臨界點，『那裡… 嗯，要射了～讓我射……』

阿信重重頂到我的那點，拉著我的手一起慰藉我的老二，讓我暢快的射了精。

汗濕的我趴在床上，無法言語，阿信的硬物還插著裡面，但疲乏的身體已經做不出任何回應。

他整理我凌亂的額髮，抹去我身上的汗水。

沉聲說，“我 陳信宏，承諾在刺青消失之前，作為刺青的設計師與你 温尚翊，刺青的擁有者，共同維護刺青的秘密。

我將以你擁有刺青為榮；

我將忠於自己的創作意念和對你展示作品保留最終解釋權；

作為答謝，我將保護和滿足刺青擁有者。』

  
親吻，作為蓋章。

  
男人退了出去，幫我翻身趴在他的腿間，神情温柔卻用著命令的語氣讓我含出來。

  
似乎是隱忍太久，青筋突顯的巨物怒發著，充斥濃烈的剛陽味道。我動作很慢，甚至不得要領。阿信只是摸著我的腦袋，沒有催促，在我口中愈來愈硬……

舔著、吞吐著、套弄起來，我埋首努力，聽他的喘息聲快快慢慢，想更明白他的渴望。

  
沒有說話，也不需要，我和他彼此都明暸，慾望傾瀉而出的瞬間，或是刺青浮現的某個時刻，都並不是最重要的。

  
重要的是，上海之行，以至未來，有更多的事情，等待我們。

 

阿信，請多指教。

  
~ TBC ~

 

 

 

事件十：同眠

  
阿信說，要記下來，他會抽查。

阿信說，這樣我會更了解自己，也讓他更了解我。

筆記本其實已經不那麼重要了……

 

一切開展於那一題，『希望明天被誰叫醒？』

在看見阿信和自己舉著同樣的B牌子，以及現場那陣驚呼與尖叫，我莫名地心虛了。沒想到，瑪莎還補一刀說什麼『晚上可以一起睡』的提議。

  
歌迷都瘋了！  
阿信也瘋了！

  
在明明知道我老婆也到了上海的情況下，還是堅持要把我拐到他的房間。

  
他一邊摸索著大腿內側那個刺青，一邊吻住我的胸膛。

我被他吻到忘了自己是誰、忘了自己在哪…… 眼中只剩下一雙熾熱的目光，和耳邊令人羞恥的呻吟。

  
阿信的反應也很明顯，他就著交錯的體位一直在頂我。一下又一下地摩擦起衣料，褲檔的巨物很大也很硬，感覺快要衝破金屬拉鏈的牢固。

急急忙忙地脫光了，去浴室沖澡，他擼著我、我擼著他的，洗得血脈賁張，阿信順勢要幫我洗後面，我推拒了幾次還是推不掉。

男人和男人做愛要用到的那個地方，不是開玩笑的。

沒有難堪屈辱，也沒有輕鬆自在，對方結束之時俯身咬在屁股上咬了一口，渾身激靈褪去了尷尬，我又重新熱了起來。

  
到了床上，阿信把我壓在身下，拿毛巾擦乾身體的水滴，然後將兩根半硬的性器放在掌心一起捋弄，舌頭也一樣用相若的情色的姿態，在我的口腔里嬉戲起來。

我攀著他的背，回應著，想要彼此更靠近些，更深入些，於是把腿分開了些，無聲的邀請。

明亮的燈光下，他注視我的下半身，就像是撫摸一樣掃過我的小腹、勃起的陰莖、脹痛的陰囊、張張合合的穴口，最後停頓在那個他親手畫下的刺青。

阿信解釋過那個刺青的由來，是按照老陳家家徽為藍本，然後加上了他總裁私簽而簡化組合出來的。即使無法親眼看見，但我知道那是意義深遠的。

“放鬆一點，配合我”

阿信倒了些潤滑在指尖，探到我的身後，很快就被我熱情地吸了進去，臉快速的染紅了，我只好埋在枕頭內，感受他緩慢但有力地打開阻礙。

一手擴張，另一手還不慌不忙地玩著我的乳頭，輕叫中包含的激動和欲望，明確地傳到兩人的下身。

我不甘示弱地套弄他，盡情的遊走徘徊在男人的敏感帶，看著他前端滴出那些水，說『不戴套了』然後親手把他放進自己的體內。

阿信被我的舉動撩到呼吸加重，報復般的頂到最深的深處，然後含住我的耳垂。

我伸手把床頭燈關掉，小腿環上男人的腰。

  
心有靈犀也好，牽絆也好，默契也罷。  
我們選上了同一個選項。

  
不是鬧鐘；  
不是夢想；  
如果隔天有要事、需要早起，希望叫醒自己的，  
是温熱的抱擁；  
是甜膩的深吻；  
是個絕對可以戰勝起床氣的存在。

  
身體重疊，沒有狼狽急切的交合動作，只是温柔繾綣的愛撫和熱吻。

  
許多的話，突然都變得不合時宜了。

  
黑暗中我對上了阿信的眼睛，除了情慾，還有笑意。我不懂有什麼好笑的，推開他的腦袋撞向旁邊的枕頭。

男人輕笑著支起上身，按住我的肩頭，開幹了。。。

緩和有致地抽動，我感受到他整個形狀和腸道緊緊貼在一起，吞了吞口水，內臟有種被外來的異物擠到一起的錯覺。

  
太深了！

  
“難受麼？”阿信退到穴口攪動。

我搖搖頭，『沒有不舒服，只是很奇怪。』

“我只是喜歡佔有的感覺”對方說得很輕，使不上力氣般，聽著很扭曲的話語，我卻沒有半點抵觸。

他再次頂進來，一次次地施加力道把整個性器埋進我的穴道里面。男人性奮地變得更大更硬，然後嘆息著抽送起來……。我的陰莖挺在兩個人的腹部之間，因為磨擦而得到一定的刺激，但那遠遠不夠。

『摸摸我～』我引領男人的手來到身下，表達渴求。

阿信突然變得很強勢，捏住我的下巴，沉聲說“你在我的床上，有另一個開關。”

他輕拍我的股瓣，震動腸肉，逐漸撞向我最敏感的前列腺……

  
太刺激了！

  
快快慢慢的，我被他掌握的節奏起伏著，又爽又疼。

我放任自己呻吟，也放肆自己去撒嬌，在快感中享受，在難耐中求饒。

男人放過了我過份伸展的雙腿，抱起我讓我坐到他身上，繼續動作，但比剛剛温柔不少。順著我的額髮，輕吻我的面頰，然後撫著我的後背。

我低頭吸吮他的喉結，不敢留下痕跡，只能轉戰胸口，我輕咬了口，抬頭看對方，得到默許後又舔弄起那個齒印。

阿信擠玩著我的屁股，巨物還在後穴深深淺淺的弄著，我仰頭試圖呼吸更多新鮮的空氣，然而那都是令人窒息的情慾的味道。

我粗喘著，在要射不射的臨界點上醞釀著。不用手去碰觸的話，實在太困難。

在男人的擺佈下，我淫亂地搖曳著腰，用那個羞恥的地方去滿足對方和我一模一樣的男性性徵。

覺得自己很卑微的同時，又有些不高興了。

我不知道阿信後來是怎麼察覺我的不對勁的，他提議要６９。我爽到飛上天的交待在他口裡。

接著他惡趣味的射在我臉上，我都沒有生氣。

  
後來，他拿熱毛巾替我擦臉，捏住我的鼻子勸我不要常常胡思亂想。我避開話題和他打鬧著。

阿信拉起我的手按到心房上，感覺他的心跳，認真又鄭重，『很多事，現在礙於身份我不能對你說，但不代表那不存在。』

我有點承受不住的抽出手，目光仍舊落在那情事過後的臉容。

『時間不夠，所以每次都只能用來解決需求問題。如果你很厭煩那樣，我可以……』

我用吻封住阿信的嘴，沒有讓他說下去。

“我想繼續”，我頓了頓又補充，“需求問題是雙方的，我需要…… 不只是滿足你，你也滿足了我。”

雖然偶爾會控制不住腦子往奇怪的方向走，但事情的根本我還是明白的。

戒不掉和阿信的性生活，是因為這當中包含不能去承認的愛情。

每次性愛，都有著愛的。

 

阿信，下次換我射在你的臉上吧～

 

~ TBC ~

 

 

事件十一： 懲罰

 

阿信說，要記下來，他會抽查。

~~媽的，你倒是快點抽查呀！~~

~~看看你會不會邊看邊打，來個精盡人亡。~~

 

 

在後台看阿信和阿璞、阿鼓他們組成了“阿樂團”，閃閃發光的，即使沒有我 ，他還可以自己去組團。

即使沒有我，不再玩音樂，他也可以選擇去畫畫、做設計，跟不二良合作。

即使沒有我，陳信宏依舊能得那麼棒！

雖然一上台，他就尾隨著我，勾肩搭背的，但靜下來愈是細想，愈是不爽！

他，不需要我的。

  
泡完澡，我套上飯店附贈的浴袍，背著衣帽間的全身鏡，慢慢分開腿。

刺青，映在眼前。

  
我喜歡這個羞恥卻帶點甜蜜的姿勢。

指腹嘗試輕輕的去撫摸那片皮膚，那讓我有種觸電的感覺。

阿信說，這是我們之間的秘密。  
阿信說，他對作品的展示有最終解釋權。  
阿信說，刺青代表短暫而絕對的佔有。

  
“看來你很駕輕就熟吼～”暖黃的燈光下，長長的身影落在地毯。

我夾住腿，站直身體，整理著稍微鬆開的領口。

“慶功宴都不去吃，就急著回來爬我的床嗎？”長指勾起我的下巴，四目相交。

『是啊～拎北不習慣去當你的客人』轉身看著鏡子，故意不去看對方。

“哎喲～怎麼突然覺得空氣那麼酸？”阿信從後摟住我的腰，把我帶到他的懷裡，整顆頭壓在我的肩上，“不會是真的在吃醋吧？”

我抬手摸索他的鬢角，看看鏡中的彼此，上揚了嘴角，『生氣了，我要懲罰你』

男人聽到懲罰兩個字，雙眼放光，吞了吞口水還假裝鎮定的問，“你想要怎麼罰？”

『雙手舉高，放在頭上，跟我走』我們走到起居室的大沙發前，我揪住男人的衣領，他就心領神會配合地摔坐下去。

我禁不了嘴角的笑意，左腳還是不偏不倚地放在對方的褲檔處。

阿信瞄了眼浴袍下若隱若現的春光，似乎更滿意這樣的"懲罰"。

腳掌輕緩地推揉著，我上上下下的把他弄硬，然後用腳趾挑逗著那可觀的形狀。每當阿信開始喘息我就停下來，直到他平靜了我又再施加壓力。

對方枕住雙手，欣賞著我對他下身的踩踏按摩，在慢條斯理的懲罰中，享受那磨人的快感。

“不能脫褲子嗎？”

我看緊繃的褲襠上鼓了那一包，回說『不可以』

心裡暗爽著，也加快了腳下的速度。

沒多久，阿信握住我的腳踝蹭了蹭腳底心，輕輕吼就射了出來。隔著兩層褲子，我還是感受到濕黏熱氣，有些不好意思的收了腳。

褲襠濕了一圈，男人紅著臉靠在沙發，有種莫名的要命的誘惑。於是我俯身親吻他。

大手沿著腳踝、小腿、腳彎潛到大腿內側，我想抽身而去卻無法反抗地跌落在對方的懷抱。

眼神對峙著，氣氛淫穢又帶點甜。

“還生氣喔？”是充滿情慾、沙啞的聲線。

我搖搖頭。如果要生氣，我可能更應該生自己的氣。追不上他的腳步了，也無法與他並肩前行。

無能為力。

  
阿信用鼻子磨蹭我的臉，像隻慵懶的愛撒嬌的家貓。雙手卻像是不安分的野狼在腰間處尋尋覓覓。

『雙手舉高，放在頭上』玩心大起，決定把遊戲進行到底。

腿間的性器突然被握住，阿信轉了下手腕，在我耳邊笑說，“以前都不知道你醋意那麼大”

  
很舒服，  
真的很舒服……

 

我不爭氣地貼著那隻手，享受每一個微小的變化與慰藉。

“力度還可以嗎？阿翊學長～”

沒想到他突然這樣喊我，手忙腳亂地捂住阿信的嘴。男人順勢含住我的指關節，津津有味地吸吮起來。

  
太情色了。

  
我單手解開了男人的褲鏈，釋放出挺拔的某處想要反擊，對方卻取笑我的急不及待，扶住前端試圖從穴口滑進去……

後來我實在受不了，伸手去給自己做擴張，阿信配合著我的速度，舔吻我的胸膛，刺激著我的敏感帶。被點燃的身體，充斥慾望。

沒多久，就面對面的結合在一起。

滾燙把虛空填補得沒有半點縫隙，我用力地大口大口的喘息，覺得是快要高潮了。察覺到異樣，阿信掐緊我的根部，控制住我。

“阿翊很厲害嘛～沒有潤滑劑都濕成這樣”  
  
還是依舊大口大口的喘息，『…放！……開～』

男人試探般挺了腰，這該死的身體沒救地回應起來。

  
上面的嘴，硬。  
下面的嘴，軟。

  
這是他曾經給我的，最無地自容的評價。

  
輕笑、輕吻、輕撫，我摒住呼吸，身體的開關再次被阿信打通。

  
緊繃而極致，到達了天堂。

  
或許那不是天堂的模樣，而是地獄的。但確實很痛快！

  
男人的手在玩弄我下身吐出來的前液，當時我仍舊是瑟瑟發抖地被操弄著。

“吃醋的阿翊，實在是太～可～愛～了～”

糟了…慘了……我腦海浮現出，面前這個男人，完全已經黑化的靈魂……

  
阿信拔了出來，壓住我跪趴在沙發上面，用更完美的角度刺激著濕熱的軟穴，無情又體貼地抽送得更快更深！

沒有安全套，也沒有潤滑劑，我們發生關係卻是如此順利、這般的自然，就像是今晚開了外掛一樣，也像是天生就該這樣。

配合著男人的頻率，我適度的夾緊然後放鬆再夾緊，想要再好好體會他的形狀和硬度，當然這樣做無疑也取悅了他。

呼吸變得濕黏，尾音也變得硬硬的。

『要射了？』我問。

回應我的，是加快的衝撞。

呻吟著，控制不住的嗯嗯啊啊之間，腦子發熱地說了『我想吃』

  
阿信激動地抓住我的腰，一氣呵成的就換了體位。我還沒開始吸，精液已經用力的射進來。又急又猛的射到滿嘴都是！

老實說我開始有些不好意思，但看著阿信那個性感又誘惑的高潮臉，還是順從地喝了下去。

對方閉著眼，扶住大龜頭磨蹭起我的舌頭，顯然慾念還沒有消停。全身發熱，不知滾燙從何來，濃郁的蛋白質？熾熱的愛火？我用右手輕輕的撫慰他，然後用左手快速地自慰。

“你真的…很會懲罰我”，阿信用肉棒塞滿我的嘴，看著我的表演，一邊淫笑一邊抱怨，“這樣我明天雞雞會很疼的～”

  
可是呢，現在是誰充血充得那麼厲害？

  
後來，我又次騎到他的身上，和阿信一起水乳交融，我渴求的搖曳，想每個動作都讓合二為一的彼此有更多的感受，生理上的、心理上的。男人心情極好的隨我任意放肆，沒多久就奪回主導權，前後夾擊地開墾起來，害我又爽又痛地射到他的手心。看著他用著我的東西打手槍，不知疲乏地又噴發了一遍！

他捧住我的臉親吻了很久，兩個人的心大概都在天上飛，暫時收不回來。我試著要跟他說悄悄話，話到了嘴邊還是說不出口，卻發現原來只要看看他的眼睛，從他眼底的笑意就知道阿信什麼都懂了。

我喜歡那夜的温存，他的親暱小動作和甜膩的訊號，全部都令人著迷。

 

  
阿信，這到底是誰懲罰誰呢？

 

~ TBC ~

 

影：這個原來題目是【吃對方的醋所以故意挑逗】，小小的惡趣味一下，我更喜歡懲罰這詞兒 (笑)  感謝大家的點閱和小心心～

 

 

事件十二：午後的陽台

  
阿信說，要記下來，他會抽查。

阿信說，這樣我會更了解自己，也讓他更了解我。

我愈來愈認識自己了。

卻又那麼的陌生……。

 

  
我做了一個不太正常的夢，醒來的時候發現出了身汗，連下面也濕濕熱熱的。沒有穿內褲，我直接射在睡褲的褲檔上。

我尷尬地翻身，驚動了旁邊睡夢中的老婆，沉聲說了句睡吧安撫著她。

這是從上海準備回台北的最後一個晚上，沒想到發生這樣的狀況。摸索出手機，我如實地發了信息，告知阿信自己夢遺的事情。

  
刺青還在腿間，我的身體仍舊屬於阿信所有。

  
盯住屏幕一會兒，還是沒動靜，我心灰意冷的準備接著睡。就在此時，通訊軟件標示了[已讀]的記號。

沒有動靜。  
陳信宏那傢伙竟然已讀不回！

  
凌晨四點，我們彷彿拿住手機，隔空對峙起來。

  
“很空虛吧？”  
『有一點…… 主要是很丟臉』  
“忍耐一下，不要抽煙，也不要自慰”  
『……』  
“你夢到的，是我吧？”

我遲疑了一下，在輸入框誠實地回應，『嗯…是你』

“乖～” 阿信附加發送了一個摸摸頭的貼圖。

  
我鎖上屏幕，輕輕嘆了口氣。手機又規律地震動了一遍。

  
急急忙忙的點開阿信發來的新信息，是一張照片。

一隻最普通不過的紙飛機，以及上面對方親手寫下的晚安。

或許是心理作用，我閉上眼就安穩地睡著了。

 

#分隔線

  
回台北整頓好一切，阿信就主動提出要把刺青抹去的事情。

就這件事的立場，我反而是矛盾的。一方面會覺得不捨，另一方面又有些期待那個所謂的解除封印儀式。

身體不知不覺就因為阿信而變得敏感而淫蕩，可又無法自拔。

到別墅，我們交換了很多又熱又深的激吻。無法控制地對阿信上下其手，那個奇妙的夢境令異常渴求他的身體。主動的我令男人的心情變得很好，他笑意更深的脫掉了我的上衣。

室內長年恆溫的設置，就只因為赤裸上身的自己對他來說是最養眼的。

  
我解開了對方的褲鏈，稍微分開了兩邊的布料，依舊沉睡的巨物形狀起伏而誘人。

“好了，先去把筆記整理好。”

男人該死的定力，換來我大大的白眼。轉身我就去客廳認命地把寄存在這邊的筆記本翻開，提筆將上海發生的情事再次抄寫下去。

  
這是，另類的，令人按捺不住的，調情。  
是的，  
寫著寫著，我就硬了。

  
幸好阿信去了書房處理一些事務的問題，不然就更難堪了。

我換了個跪姿，偷偷夾住腿。在阿信的別墅，沒有得到他的允許是不能私下打手槍的，但這種擦邊球的慰藉也算是勉勉強強。直到男人拿著馬克杯，趣味盎然地欣賞我發情的模樣，已經為時已晚！

“慾望和衝動應該由我掌握的，小怪獸～”他若有所思的抿住嘴唇。

阿信已經很久沒有用小怪獸這樣的稱呼，外加這下點名確實壓迫感十足。

『我……』

“沒關係，我會給你一些甜蜜的教訓，令你長長記性的。”男人強勢的抱住我，用充滿攻擊性的情色的舌吻讓我渾身發軟。

我伸手環住他的頸項，然後被順勢的抱起來，脫掉長褲。天旋地轉，阿信把我帶到陽台，壓住我趴在純白的洗衣機上。

這個陽台加建了玻璃幕牆和天花，此刻慵懶的陽光照射進來，溫暖又舒適。洗衣機只有半身的高度，阿信在上面放了幾盤叫不出名堂的多肉植物，賞心悅目。腳下原來的紅磚地上添購了加厚的榻榻米，作用顯然易見。

大手摸索到刺青的那塊皮膚，“我給兩種選擇，一、現在夾腿射出來，休息過後開始儀式，太陽下山之前我不會給你第二次釋放的機會；二、現在開始儀式，你射多少遍我都不管，但是中途我不會為任何原因停下。”

不管是哪一種，阿信狠下心的話，都會被做死的。

『阿信，對不起，我不是故意的……』除了撒嬌服軟，我別無他法。

  
然而，他完全不吃這一套時，簡直鐵石心腸。

洗衣機突然震動，進入了脫水模式。身下又酥又麻的刺激把本來就硬著的我推上了高潮。

很爽！男人帶給我一個對家電的全新認知！

射完之後被他強制壓在上面很長一段時間，敏感的陰莖和雙丸傳來的快意和不適，一波波地衝擊著腦門，擴散到四肢百骸。

在幾乎痛苦的呻吟聲下，阿信終於鬆開了。無力地軟在榻榻米上，我試圖靠在他的身旁喘息。大手撫摸我的頭頂，有節奏地助我平復下來。

擴張到進入，一切都很順利。阿信的舉動還是溫柔體貼的，但他從一開始就沒有用正眼看過我。

  
我不喜歡這樣的性愛。

  
這明明是值得期待的一場儀式，卻被我自己搞砸了！

我討好的蹭他的胸膛，嘗試去愛撫他的鬢角，通通都被擋掉了。

後來真的急了，我坐到他身上，扭腰主動去侍候插在後面的大肉棒，卻只換來淡淡的微笑。

  
阿信狠心起來，真的很可怕……

  
我不停歇地搖曳著，心裡盼望男人爽了之後就會原諒自己。事實也證明，不要臉的死纏還是有一點點的軟化作用。

  
“小怪獸，知錯了吧？”  
『嗯……啊……』

一直被忽視的下身再次回到男人的掌握之中，沒有第二次那麼殘酷的規定下，真是又甜蜜又磨人的試煉。

扭動、掙脫、迎合，  
糖果和皮鞭，愉悅和忐忑，  
我，被他馴養。

在榻榻米上虛壓著我的男人，挺腰緩緩的抽送，他盯住我的臉，似乎是想確認我沒有不適。

呼吸變得慌亂，額角冒汗，攀上他的背，雙手游走著，奉獻虔誠的深吻，兩個身軀緊貼，心臟就像是能連在一起。

然而，阿信並不打算輕易的饒過我。

男人輕咬住耳垂，故意沙啞著嗓問，“你那天做了什麼春夢？”

『……』

認命地閉上眼，該來的還是躲不了嗎？

前端的小孔被指甲輕快地挖弄著，我緊繃住腳背、卷起腳趾，還是無法抗衡那滅頂的浪潮。

阿信反反覆覆地欺負，逼迫我開口。除了張嘴呻吟以外，連破口大罵都辦不到。舉起反抗的拳頭後，我徹底放棄了捶他胸口的想法。

輕蔑的笑聲混合著情色的味道，“真有活力～”

男人暫時放過我紅腫難分的老二，包裹住拳頭帶到兩人結合的地方。熾熱的體溫滾燙了我的臉頰，『阿信…』

“嗯？”

我試著在男人溫吞的進犯之下組織那個難以啟齒的夢。

『在夢裡，有很多很多個你…… 有人負責抓住我的手，有人負責分開我腿，有一個你在跟我調情，另一個在擴張…… 全部的你都是全裸的，但下身都虛化了……後來有一個你走進來，還穿著演出的打歌服，只有那個人能掏出完整的肉棒…… 所以那個你負責幹我…… 嗯～其他的你都沒意見，分工合作的…… 一起和我做愛～』

男人引導我的食指，從穴口和堅挺之間找尋空位慢慢滑了進去。很丟臉，我直接感覺到後面被對方操得濕濕軟軟的，我用著自己的身體完完全全接納了阿信的身體。他邊磨擦我的指腹，邊向更深的穴道操弄。這樣心裡和生理的認知都令我渾身顫抖不已。

太犯規了！太超過了！

額頭勉強抵住了男人的肩膀，『慢一點…阿信…』快不行了，心像是被擊得潰敗。

求饒是沒有用的，我在交纏中繼續訴說那個夢，『那個…你很厲害，過了很久，我舒服得快死掉了… 你終於射出來，然後…… 某個原來下身虛化的人就長出了一根新的陰莖…… 你一直和我做愛，每高潮一次就喚醒某一個你，就這樣不斷地令所有夢中的陳信宏都重獲新生。』

男人換了姿勢，讓我跪趴著地，只把屁股抬高。陽光灑落在一絲不掛的背脊，讓人有種在溫室之內的錯覺。四周都好安靜，時間變得很慢，一切都很愜意。

他撫摸我的屁股，動作孄熟又勾人，“要多少根才能滿足你？嗯？”

『我…我沒有… 後來，所有的陳信宏都穿回不同造型的衣服，一個個衣冠楚楚的排在你身後，只露出下面等著要和我做，我就嚇醒了…』

這個欲求不滿到極致的夢，明顯深得男人的歡心。他強勢又密集的動作起來，手也沒閑著地揉捏我左邊的乳頭。阿信好像在裡面變得更粗更硬，像是在宣告準備佔有更多的我。

  
快感沖刷著穴道，沖刷著五臟六腑，沖刷著腦海，沖刷著靈魂。我們又再次全身全心全意地融為一體。

  
靈與肉的，無可取替的瞬間。

  
急促的呼吸，無法控制的心跳，阿信在最後衝撞時發出的啪啪啪聲，我徹底放開一切胡思亂想，覺得自己成為一個純粹的器皿，盛載著快慰，盛載著激情，還盛載著對方的精液。

阿信退出去，欣賞我還頂住一根脹大的模樣，和我深深一吻。絕情地無視了我的難耐，他饜足地繼續愛撫我的身體。

這樣的男人實在是太壞了！  
卻又令人迷戀……

 

  
阿信，我還想要更多的你。

  
~ TBC ~

 

 

事件十三：儀式

 

阿信說，要記下來，他會抽查。

阿信說，這樣我會更了解自己，也讓他更了解我。

我愈來愈認識自己了。

卻又那麼的陌生……。

 

阿信高潮後，一直和我在榻榻米上擁吻。

休息片刻，頂著仍舊充滿情潮的臉扶起我坐好，掌心朝上放在後穴的邊沿對我說，“排出來～”

瞬間我又紅了臉，低頭把注意力集中在後方，嘗試收縮裡面的肌肉把男人的東西擠壓出體外。

白液緩緩地滑過出口，滴到他的手中，淫亂又羞恥。重複了一遍又一遍，然而我真的不善於做這個。

阿信輕吻我的臉，心情極好用大手狂野把精液抹在我的胸膛上。這樣子，我裡裡外外都是他的味道。

  
彷彿聽到自己加速的心跳聲……

  
大手輕撫著肩頭，順手臂而下，把我的手牽起，完完全全地包住了。

離開陽台，穿過起居室、走廊，踏上階梯來到了一樓最盡頭的客房。

阿信推開門，領我進去。我首先發現原來的單人床被換成一張乳白色的純淨的按摩床，床頭櫃上整齊放置了大小不一的毛巾、專門按摩的精油，以及一些情趣用品。

雖然有專業的保健師和物理治療師跟進，但是男人更喜歡私密的赤裸的又帶點情色的全身按摩。他自在的走到按摩床邊，翻身上去，然後在趴下時把腿間的巨物準確穿梭了那個獨特設計預留的圓形空間。

這樣男性的部位不但不會被身體壓住，還能懸空露出來等待各種碰觸的設計，實在是異常貼心。

曾經去學習過推拿，也為對方服務過無數，重操故技我拿了一條毛巾輕蓋住他的屁股。一手放著左邊的肩膀，一手放著右邊的腰際，開始緩而有力的開背。接著，一手放在右肩，另一隻放在左腰，繼續開背。

我揉揉男人的四肢，鬆鬆他的手指、腳趾，然後準備塗油。不同於常規的用手掌塗抹按摩油，我先把精油放在掌心溫熱，雙手捂在胸前，慢慢彎腰俯身下去把荷荷芭油暈開在阿信的背上。

肌膚相親，體溫和油份，是名符其實的蜜裡調油。

我站在床沿，阿信垂手到我胯間，隨意地捋弄了幾把，本來就沒有釋放的地方瞬間就狂熱起來。。。伴隨著呻吟，男人放開了手讓我繼續。

爬上按摩床，我用前胸疊在他厚實的背，雙手把油順臂膀而下，直至掌心，然後十指緊扣著。在他的身上扭動、上下推展把油加熱了，人也跟著熱起來。

無法壓抑身體的反應，我含糊地又蹭了幾遍，才不甘心的站回地上，開始揉推肩頸上僵硬的肌肉和筋腱。按、壓、推、撥，這些都很考驗指掌的力量和靈活性。一一專注地做好，我低頭輕吻阿信的後腦勺。

從床頭走床尾，我的手游移著像是挑逗又是安撫。身體按摩開始後，按摩師被要求手沒有一刻能離開躺著的人，這是種無聲的安全感，彷彿讓對方知道，我一直都在。

單手把精油澆在他的雙腿，均衡的塗抹了一會兒。我伸手到了床下，讓一直垂在這處的寶貝得到熱情且充分的按摩，撩撥到男人的呼吸變得粗重，我又爬回床上，坐在他的屁股，按壓大腿和小腿的肌肉。

揉開糾結的部分，疏通不暢順的血脈，阿信的呼吸又平緩下來。

我一直爬到床尾，輕搔他的腳底，看他怕痒而縮起來的有趣反應，開始足療的穴道按摩。

當背面按摩完成以後，阿信翻身來到了正面，他讓我跨坐到他的身上和他的熱吻，我們互相愛撫把帶著甜橙香氣的精油滿佈身體各處。兩根半硬的東西碰撞在一起，我難耐地撒嬌說『要出來了…快憋壞了』

阿信重重拍了一下我的屁股，讓我繼續認真按摩。

唯唯諾諾地下了床，我伸展他的手臂，打圈然後彎曲，活動他手腕的關節，然後拉伸每一個指尖，結束後吻在他的手背。

接著是胸膛和小腹，十指放上去揉搓起來，其實沒有半點技術含量，只是單純的調情。偶爾滑到他的下身摸一下，又若無其事的回到上身。

阿信輕摟住我的腰，偶爾也會色情地撫摸屁股和那個快將消失的腿根上的刺青。

前戲很慢，理解身體，增進感情。

直到男人的小腹開始緊繃，我又把目標轉移到小腿、膝蓋和大腿，專注地繼續幫他消除疲勞。

按摩結束後，我奉上一杯熱茶。把注意力放在男人身上，沒有雜念的感覺很棒，輕舒了一口氣。阿信用嘴把熱茶導了些給我，接著是幾個舒適溫情而沒有什麼侵略性的吻。

明明彼此下身都那樣了……

他撫慰我一直低頭的頸椎，又按壓我的太陽穴。順勢把我帶到懷裡，揉搓我因為性事最容易不適的腰。

而我此刻想要的不是這些，好嗎？

我拉著他的手到後面的開口，那邊急切地想要被填滿、想要被貫穿。

剛剛才被男人操軟的地方，無須多餘的擴張就能順利的擠進手指，我舒服地輕哼，亦不忘繼續撩撥阿信的下身。那個夢對我的影響很深，總是不受控地渴求那個自己也擁有的器官。

完全勃起的陰莖被大手塗滿了油亮亮的精油，直接挺進去我的身體，雙腿不覺地軟下去，被男人托住腰伏在按摩床上。

呻吟、輕抖、迎合，  
大海和猛獸，歡愉和壓迫，  
我，被他捕略。

激烈的動作和激動的心情，相輔相成。每當感覺很接近的時間，阿信總會在耳邊提醒，“乖～為我忍耐”

反覆地欺凌壓榨，眼角開始濕潤，精神變得迷糊，情慾高漲……

  
眼前再度出現相似的儀式文案，阿信親手書寫的，四個邊沿還畫上了荊棘和帶刺的黑玫瑰，莊重、雅麗、危險，令人頭皮發麻又珍而重之。

我無法思考，直接照紙宣讀：

  
『我 温尚翊，承諾在刺青消失之後，與你 陳信宏繼續維護刺青的秘密。

我明白刺青洗掉後，即封印之解除；

我將重新擁有自己身體的所有權；

我想對你說……』

  
紙上刻意的留白，讓我停頓了。一直在身上馳騁的男人也在此時停下。

陳信宏真的是個心機很重的人。他漸漸讓我體會了  
離別的感傷，解除封印就意味某種關係的終止。

我為此而感到不捨。

『我想對你說，我會永遠記得刺青的樣子。』

狂風暴雨般的吻落在背上，男人用力地抽插起來，身體力行回應我的話。

需要和被需要的感受，肉體以至靈魂，通通都結合在一起。

前列腺不斷被頂弄，快感一波波湧上頭頂，阿信伸手刺激著前端，終於在我耳邊說，“我允許你射…”

一朵朵煙花在綻放著，暢快淋漓，我無力地掛在男人臂彎之中，感覺他似乎也在我絞緊之際於深處釋放了。

他把我抱回按摩床上，又壓上來和我繼續溫存。

“舒服嗎？”潮紅的臉帶著慵懶性感的樣子。

我點點頭，忍不住又去親吻他。空氣中都是獨特的男性的味道。

在阿信精心的安排和控制下，是兩次完美且極致的強制高潮。這當中包含了雙方的信任，還有他對我身體透徹的了解。

“你不知道你剛剛的樣子多誘人”他邊回味又邊愛撫我敏感的腿根。

酥麻感如電流一樣亂竄，餘韻中的身體依舊敏銳。

沙啞地呻吟過後，才發現阿信已經拿特製的藥水把刺青抹走了。看見墨水暈開在紙團之中，心情不免有點低落。

男人低頭吻在那片皮膚，柔聲地說：

“我 陳信宏，承諾在刺青消失之後，與你 溫尚翊繼續維護刺青的秘密。

我明白刺青洗掉後，即封印之解除；

你將重新擁有自己身體的所有權；

我想對你說……”

他擁著我，讓身體親密地交疊，“我不會再為任何人刺青，如果哪天你想了，只要回味今夜～”

男人笑意更壞，我蹭了蹭他換來一個膩歪的舌吻。

 

  
阿信，因為你，永遠變得不遠。

 

~ TBC ~

 

影: 突然增多的點擊數www 謝謝你們來到這邊~^ω^  
歡迎留評告知是想要看硬一點，還是軟一點 ((什麼鬼啦  
爽文千萬不要較真 (笑)

 

 

事件十四：咨詢

 

阿信說，要記下來，他會抽查。

阿信說，這樣我會更了解自己，也讓他更了解我。

我愈來愈認識自己了。

卻又那麼的陌生……。

 

儀式結束後，阿信煞有介事的提示我要多陪伴老婆，又刻意地和我疏遠起來。

我不喜歡那樣的反差。

直到某天，練團結束後，他塞了一張小紙條給我，還在我耳邊說，“覺得寂寞的話，晚上來找出口”。

  
【來一場狂熱的Line吧 : )】

 

又是那個邪惡的笑臉……

他餓了我好些日子了，打算用這種方式來迫我更放蕩，實在是太可惡了！

  
#分隔線

  
晚上，我洗完澡一絲不掛地躲在被窩裡。

翻出阿信那個非工作用的私號，思考著第一條信息是該寫什麼。

 

M：您好，是一個朋友推薦我來找您的，聽說是可以幫助解決一些問題。

A：你好，我是今夜的咨詢師，如果你有任何男士的煩惱或者困擾，我樂意為你提供協助。

M：咨詢？

A：是的，這邊是專業的小鳥咨詢平台。

 

我的天，還小鳥咨詢，陳信宏還真是可以惡劣一點。

 

M：我和男朋友一直都有做些親密的事。兩星期前，我們玩得很激烈，然後他就變得有點冷淡…… 我最近這幾天有點控制不住… 控制不住我的小鳥，這個可以解決嗎？

A：你指的很激烈，是SM那種程度嗎？

M：不，不是SM，我……

M：我被強制高潮了… 射精時感覺前所未有的激情

A：了解，那麼控制不住小鳥的具體狀況有哪些？

M：嗯… 小鳥變得更敏感吧，很容易就會有反應。我已經快40歲了，還像個青少年會想偷偷進洗手間打手槍……

A：你自慰的頻率變高了嗎？

M：沒有，雖然有那樣的念頭，但我一直壓抑住…… 那會影響我的工作

M：但好像快壓不住了

A：40歲的男士，一般來說還是充滿性慾的，兩星期完全沒有性生活，並不是健康的方式

M：我……

A：？

M：我必須坦白，我還是有性生活的

A：這是怎麼一回事？咨詢是很認真的過程，請盡量不要隱瞞你的身體信息

M：我有一位太太，我會和她…… 就是正常夫妻的關係

A：？？？等等，目前是三角關係嗎？

M：這有點複雜，我解釋不了。

A：稍微整理一下，你的身分是一名丈夫和太太有親密的床事，同時你有一位會發生性關係的男朋友，而你是零號，這樣對嗎？

M：是，是的

A：那麼性福的狀態下，小鳥還是不滿足嗎？

M：不，你誤會了。

M：情況是有點混亂，但和太太可能更像一種責任和義務；我渴求的，或者準確來說我的小鳥更渴求我的男朋友。

A：作為零號的身體渴求嗎？

M：不只是被進入的快感，我男朋友也很照顧我的小鳥

A：咨詢時間，請不要秀恩愛。請你找你的男朋友解決問題吧！

M：不，我說了我男朋友最近有點冷淡，他其實……可能不太喜歡和我太太同時共用我的身體，我想找方法控制自己的小鳥…

M：我不敢去找他

A：我認為你應該如實告知你的男朋友，或者適當地進行自慰的動作。性快感和性滿足都是人類很原始的慾望，你不必擔憂是否身體過於淫蕩或性沉溺之類的議題，你顯然只是渴望被愛而已。

M：咨詢師先生，你能指導一下我的小鳥麼？

A：私密的咨詢要求絕對的信賴，你能否做到？

M：嗯，我會的

A：現在開始放鬆全身

A：想像你的男朋友，想像你們上次親密時的感覺，不要用手，讓小鳥盡可能的充血

A：想像你的男朋友就在你眼前，向他展示你朝氣勃勃的小鳥，他一定很喜歡你腫脹難耐的樣子

A：現在可以慢慢的揉捏，慢一點，放感情去揉，釋放你的小鳥、釋放你的身體

A：如果你愈來愈熱，你可以呻吟或者呼喚你男朋友的名字

 

『嗯… 阿信～』

 

A：不要急，但是不能再壓抑了

A：你可以加大套弄的幅度，想像你男朋友愛撫著你的身體

A：你的小鳥，你的快感，都是你男朋友的

A：找一個更舒適的姿勢，撫摸自己

M：小鳥都濕了……

A：做得很好，如果我是你男朋友，一定會想嚐嚐你的味道

M：好壞～想被舔呢……

A：把你男朋友的頭壓在跨下，他會從下而上的舔你，把小鳥含進嘴裡嬉戲～他會分開你的大腿，很強勢地用大手玩弄你的小鳥，你愈敏感，他愈高興！

M：好熱、好難受

A：把包皮推開，好好磨擦小鳥的頭，我知道你喜歡那樣做～

A：叫著男朋友的名字，滿足你自己一切的想像和需要

M：……我不行了

A：乖～搖著屁股射出來

  
！！

 

  
M：小鳥起飛以後，還是紅紅腫腫的

M：我很無助…

A：允許我，代替你男朋友，親吻你熱情又誘惑的小鳥

M：咨詢師先生，你介意一夜情嗎？

A：？

M：咨詢師先生，作為感謝，我想邀請你的小鳥使用我的身體。

A：你現在空虛又難耐嗎？

M：很好奇咨詢師先生的小鳥有多厲害啊～

M：我已經打開雙腿了…… 請插進來吧

A：不是小鳥，是大鳥

M：我男朋友常常說，裡面很濕很舒服…… 希望你也會滿意

M：哈！大鳥令我好期待唷～

A：少在這邊挑釁，屁股抬高，我要插進去囉

M：啊～天啦… 好燙！咨詢師先生，你的大鳥好棒啊～

M：先生……你喜歡我的後穴嗎？

A：還可以，我怎麼感覺你有點緊張？

M：沒關係的，用力的操我吧…

A：是因為第一次跟男朋友以外的人做嗎？

M：嗯～那裡……

A：才輕輕幹你幾下，就開始發騷了？

M：啊～你好厲害……再快一點，再快點～

M：後面出了很多水呢～先生，對不起，我的身體實在是太失禮了……

A：不，你很可愛……

M：我……我又要控制不住

M：小鳥…又站起來了

A：我以我小鳥咨詢師的名義拍打他、撫慰他、緊握他

A：然後你感到心跳加速，全身緊繃～

M：原諒我，我現在必須單手打字惹

A：是喜歡我幹你嗎？

M：我…我不知道

A：腿張開一點，用你的後穴好好包起我的大鳥，我準備讓你更爽！

M：嗚～你讓我變得好硬……

A：嗯，我也很硬… 小妖精

M：先生，求求你!!不要停……

A：我不會停，會一直更用力更深的幹你

M：對，就這樣，操我～

M：我的身體、我的味道

M：為什麼不說話，快要到了嗎？

M：求你，射到最裡面最深的地方

A：想吻你

M：=３=

A：小妖精，真會勾人

M：嘿，小鳥又起飛了～

A：我勸你把屁股夾緊一些，不然我的東西就要流出來

M：好壞！就知道欺負我……

A：咨詢時間結束，很高興能為了你服務

M：嚶～再摸摸我

M：阿信…

M：再摸摸我的小鳥

A：嗯？

A：不要太放肆

M：陳信宏

M：我喜歡你那句歌詞

M：答案是你身邊

A：晚安 (心)

 

 

阿信，小鳥是你的，大鳥是我的。

 

  
~ TBC ~

  
影: 看著不斷上升的kudos，有點膨脹，啊哈哈哈哈哈哈~ 2017很快就是結束了，先祝小伙伴們新年快樂！搶票順利！

 

 

事件十五：tag you （@你）

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
阿信說，要記下來，他會抽查。

阿信說，這樣我會更了解自己，也讓他更了解我。

筆記本其實已經不那麼重要了……

 

不單純因為金曲獎，還有這二十年的點滴，成名在望 是自傳裡在我心中份量很重的一首歌。

企劃當初說要拍三版不同的mv，樂團時代版馬上就要上線了，工作人員希望我們可以刷話題預熱一下。

我私心的想到了阿信，在公在私就是莫名地想要勾起他的注意。不久之前，他在網上和大家分享了曲子的demo，像個渴望別人誇獎的孩子般訴說他在和弦、音調、速度、曲式上那些天馬行空的創作意念。

是的呀，剛聽到這demo的驚艷，以至後來拼命換方式來嘗試間奏solo，就只為了讓這首歌一點點地完善起來的心情，我依舊如此的深刻。

阿信有時候會輕微的嗯一聲，有時候會跟著吉他的華彩搖頭晃腦，有時候會皺著眉頭的思考，有時候會抿著貓嘴，有時候會用手捂住鬢角……

他丟出一個難題，讓我去解，但我們心中都沒有所謂的標準答案。常常直到大雞腿只剩下我們兩人，他陪著我，又不刻意的打擾。

重重複複地修改編曲、彈奏，偶爾討論，偶爾吐糟，我份外喜歡那種和他在音樂中相互共融又有花火，但是別人難以體會的心情。

於是我拿出了吉他，準備錄製成名在望的Monster EG. ver，拍片、剪接、再上傳，花了點時間，接著我特別認真的不著痕跡的寫下貼文：

前幾天 五月天 阿信 說成名在望的solo，是我solo史的"前三名"，  
我覺得很開心，  
不枉費編曲時死了那麼多腦細胞。  
.  
對了，主唱大人每次交出來的詞曲，我都覺得是第一名喔⋯

有一些微小的手抖，我檢查好沒有錯別字，hashtag都沒問題了，才按發送鍵。明明沒做什麼壞事，卻有莫名的緊張感，發佈成功，我就關掉臉書的頁面。

我不敢想後續會如何，阿信會看到嗎？

他會回應嗎？  
他會轉發嗎？  
我是不是要和他互動？

算了，還是若無其事的保持平常心吧～

#分隔線

事實證明，不作死就不會死，一旦作死了，那麼……

陳 ~~·腹黑變態怪力·~~ 信宏，就不會輕易的放過我。

出發去南京的兩天，他終於以練團太晚還有事商量的借口，讓我去他家留宿。

暴力地把我壓在床上亂親，然後直接摸進我的褲檔裡，“我很高興…你主動@我，還說出那樣的話，我把它當成是表白了～”

他抬頭對上我的雙眼，勾起嘴角，“我還有很多事情可以是你的第一名”

大手套弄了起來，害我倒抽了一口涼氣，緊張地抓住了床單。衣服被掀起，栗色的頭毛一直在胸膛處動作著，吮吻、舔弄、輕啃，換成甜膩的調情後，我也漸漸地放鬆不自覺緊繃身體。

阿信輾轉吻到我的小腹，手也沒閒著的把玩我最有感覺的器官，彷彿那邊的反應愈明顯他就愈高興……

“這是你公開撩撥我的獎勵～” 濕熱的感覺瞬間包圍住我，激動地扭轉著身體試圖要躲避那直衝腦門的刺激，喘氣聲也開始無法受控，阿信實在太了解我的身體。

節奏和強弱都是最恰到好處的。

在快要釋放之前，他把指腹潛進了後穴，擴張的疼痛與快感迫使我發出了羞恥的呻吟，情潮一下子就漫延開來，期待著被他填滿的空虛感也一點點地上升。

阿信含住我的耳垂，模仿著交合的動作添加手指，潤滑的聲音聽起來份外的淫靡，我徹底放軟了手腳，把自己交給對方。

男人頂進來的時候有些故意地蹭過我最敏感那點，害我弓起身瞪大眼並看到整個結合的過程，我無奈的捂住臉，他才把房燈通通都滅了。

黑暗中他提示讓我抱緊些，兩個人密不可分的交纏，彼此的鼻息都會噴到對方的身上。我摸索他的背，一切都沸騰著。

“心跳那麼快？”

『閉嘴！』

“好～閉嘴～”又是煩人的輕笑語調。

阿信心情頗好，無聲的抽送著，製造著一波波情慾的熱浪，席捲我的身心！

他用著細碎的柔情的吻來呵護起濃情蜜意；又用堅挺的灼熱的刃來刺探我更深的秘密。沒有淫聲浪語，沒有調情示愛，我們單單靠身體來交流，然後產生共鳴以至牽絆。

我們在做愛，我們在愛著。

男人把我的雙腿分得更開，貼心地揉搓著那腫得發疼的陰莖，動作也遂漸變得更集中更具侵略性，兩人沒多久就攀上了高峰，淋漓暢快。

我擁著他的手還是捨不得放開，阿信輕啄我的嘴角，把手心的白濁隨意抹到自己的手臂上，下身從後穴滑出來，就壓在我身上和我一起放鬆休息。

雖然有些狼狽和髒亂，但是絲毫無損溫存的氣氛，親密的感覺。

短暫地疲憊，可是一想到最近跟阿信身體力行的體驗了sex texting和silent sex，就覺得特別有成功感。不管是哪種選擇，都是最棒的選項。不管是哪種方法，我們都能樂在其中。

我吻在男人的臉頰上，用著複雜的心情。

 

阿信，請你繼續這樣的折騰我吧！

~ TBC ~  
  
  
影:很希望有同好能get到我的萌點...Orz

 

 

 

 

事件十六：慶生

  
阿信說，要記下來，他會抽查。

阿信說，這樣我會更了解自己，也讓他更了解我。

筆記本其實已經不那麼重要了……

 

不知從何時開始，生日周臨近就意味著要和阿信好好地做一夜。

我裸身調整了一下在男人懷內的位置，滾燙的熱源抵在我小腹以下的毛髮，大手撫摸我的腰背，房間的氣息又曖昧起來。

這是剛結束一次後的中場休息，雖然沒有實質的性愛動作，但是情緒上依舊是兩人的溫存。

對方那兒半硬，說明已經恢復得不錯，我藉著相擁的之姿勢，緩緩蹭起來，似有還無的快意往往更撓心、更難耐。

男人先是緊握住我的後頸，瞬間想通又鬆了手，放任這善意的磨蹭。於是，我更進一步，伸出舌尖在他的上身隨意的輕舔…… 良久，抬眼看看對方眼底的笑意更深了，大概因為我偶然主動的撩撥，臉上還有難以察覺的微紅。

大手潛進雙腿之間，圈住了前端，我一沉腰，像是敗陣般軟在對方的胸膛，嚷嚷說，“你慢點…”

高潮一次之後，我個性就莫名變得有點柔軟易推倒，這讓我厭惡極了，但男人當然反過來想培養出更多的依賴。

『不刺激你，就摸摸？嗯？』

我不回話，就是默許了。

  
剛剛做愛幾乎都是用後面的，阿信願意關愛一下前面，我聽話地把腿分得更開，方便大手的動作。

同樣的套弄，只是力道減輕，就會有情色以外的舒暢；同樣的揉捏，只要指腹轉換，就能有快感之外的舒緩。

男人如承諾般摸得很透徹、很用心，我得到貼心的照料，但沒有變得過硬或者想射的衝動。我被握在他的手心，甩了甩，喉間發出滿足的咕嚕。

我也許像一隻小獸吧？

兩人側躺下來，阿信從背後抱住我，掌心繞過腋下逗弄胸前的小點，下身亦緊貼我的股間，卻沒有進入。他的鼻息打在我的肩頭，安穩又誘人。

美加巡演下來的疲憊，我們找到了忙裡偷閒的一夜。用慶生的名義，讓彼此親密的接觸，肢體交流感情。偷偷摸摸的愛意真真切切地呈現時，比什麼禮物都來得珍重。

 

“阿信，不在演唱會提生日可以嗎？”

『怕我整你？』

“我……” 我會想我媽

『我懂你，但歌迷很多時候期待現場給你祝福，希望你快樂~』

 

男人抬高我一邊腿，溫柔地頂進來，『不要胡思亂想，聽到沒有？』

歡愛不久的身體被燃點，“嗯…”

『你還有我』十指緊扣，心就不那麼難受了。

扭扭頭，“吻我~”

阿信如釋重負地拍了拍我的屁股，吻在我的臉頰、眉心、耳根，然後落在唇上。他輕輕挺腰開始抽送，小心奕奕的引領我從負面的情緒走出來。

  
被溫暖的手愛撫身體，被熾熱的肉棒溫暖內心，男人再次摸進我的胯下，反覆保持我硬立的狀態。

“你…很色”

他抱住我，從後面一下一下地頂進去，直到後穴的開口彷彿一下一下地回應著吞吐著，才笑說『你也~很色~』

這個體位並不常用，異樣卻熟悉的快感浸淫著我，即使看不清對方於肉慾中的表情，呼吸和耳語仍舊煽人不已。我再次被徹底的征服，放開一切的思想束縛，在男人的身下享受片刻軟弱和卑微身姿迎來的美妙歡愉。

陳信宏也把握住這樣的時機，用力的挺到更深的甬道，極致的擠壓總是伴隨滅頂的快感，衝口而出的呻吟和耳邊的低吼交織起來，我們的身心毫無保留地貼合。

  
『要我，射在裡面嗎？』男人情動得試探我的底線。

“……好”

他壞心地把玩我脹大的性器，不停歇的做最後最猛的操弄，直到我失控的射了精，在夾緊的後穴中抽送幾下，也釋放出來……

『灌滿了~ 提前說生日快樂……』沙啞且充滿情欲的聲音，說這不知羞恥的話，全無形象。

我無力地白了對方一眼，這種慶生禮物也好像是自己答應的。

  
實在是太不要臉了。

  
他輕輕拉開下身來看了眼，又重新擠回去，充滿佔有欲的姿態真令人一點辦法都沒有。

  
我閉上眼許了個願，希望來年能成真。

 

.

阿信，你真的是太色情了。

 

  
~ TBC ~

 

 

影：恭賀新禧！祝大家身體健康～ 萬事如意！

 

 

 

事件十七：禮物

  
阿信說，要記下來，他會抽查。

阿信說，這樣我會更了解自己，也讓他更了解我。

筆記本其實已經不那麼重要了……

 

每年到了十二月份就會分外忙碌，一邊是回顧展望，另一邊是各種節假的活動。典禮、巡迴、跨年，總之工作接踵而來。

今年的1206將會在上海開唱，網路上已經有各種不同的聲音，有些主張要生日應援；有些則是怕阿信尷尬可免則免。團員默契沒有提這個，而阿信在他的空間呆著。

我瘋狂練習了吉他一遍又一遍，最後還是沒忍住，叩了小房間的門。

陳信宏完全不注意形象的在埋首創造，雖然我的打擾不算打擾，但也長話短說就直接問了句，“你打算哪天拆禮物？”

聲音不大，盡量把情緒控制得平穩些，心裡卻有份焦躁感。

對方輕描淡寫地掃了眼我的胯下，“這兩三天有沒有打過？”

打炮或打手槍，問得真到位。

  
“沒有”

  
“再存兩天可以麼？”阿信難得用著商量的語氣，“歌多寫兩天，然後出關慶祝”

我知道他壓力不小，舉高手摸摸他亂七八糟的頭毛，“可以”

  
男人順勢把我納入懷中，極具意味地頂了我幾下，那兒明顯是起反應了。他不說話，抱住我，抱了很久，也許在腦內已經將我強x了幾遍才鬆開手。瞬間又坐回椅子，背向我，下了無聲的逐客令。

  
#分隔線

 

積累了許多天的精子和欲念，是某人的惡趣味。

陳信宏果然比較了解我的身體，敏感的時候作出的回饋和反應，都比平日來得更真實。

就像現在，他只是輕輕揉了我屁股幾次，前面的老二就控制不了上揚的趨勢，連胸前的兩處都渴望起大手的愛撫。

  
他和我做愛，很有一套。難堪和難受降到最低，歡愉和歡快提升到最高。

  
今天的遊戲是我不能主動碰觸他的身體，也不能提任何要求。他生日他最大，我沒有異議。

  
當然，到最後還是兩個人都會爽的，關於這一點我從來沒有懷疑過。

  
『你分神了』阿信捏住我的下巴，強迫我抑起頭和他四目相交。

“抱歉”他今天穿了那件標誌性的21度襯衣，而下身只保留最常穿的那款黑色四角褲，粗大的陰莖早就從邊沿滑了出來，我咽了口水，仍舊喉乾舌燥。

『你身上有很多你不知道的敏感點，我會用三十分鐘的時間讓你記起來，我允許你呻吟……』有雙手在我的腰側遊走，全是調情

 

老二被握住在柔軟的掌心，『然後我會用十分鐘的時間重點照顧你前面的需求，你只可以叫我的名字』他抬頭看了我一眼，嚴厲地說『但是絕對不能提出射精的請求，你如果高潮了我會懲罰你，說到做到！』

  
『最後二十分數是做愛時間，我會用我喜歡的方式做，你只要配合我。』

聽到這一切的我，老二開始不斷充血脹疼，男人從頭到腳欣賞我的裸體，『你今天很美，我會讓你爽到最後，別害我失望……』

  
人到中年，職業需要，身材外貌還算是保養得宜。每每在阿信手下還是會覺得自己像個珍藏，他的撫摸和輕吻，甚至啃咬都透露出他有喜歡我的身體。不只是嘴上說說而已，耳背、頸側、鎖骨、肩頭、背椎、小腹，男人勾勒出每處的痒，深入骨髓的痒，沒入心菲的難耐。

  
我緊了緊背在身後的手，喘息和心跳交織起來。

大手從後伸到胸前，玩弄起右邊的乳尖，左邊腿根的那塊皮膚亦被指腹細細地摸索起來。那塊皮膚曾經有一個屬於他的刺青，一筆一劃般臨摹著，過去種種衝擊著，我又硬了幾分。

阿信拉扯左邊的乳尖，再細碎的吻在我的背，身體禁不住開始顫慄，我喜歡這樣的前戲，只有他知道這個方法。

暖濕的舌徘徊在後腰，我仰頭呻吟了聲，前端幾乎能滴出水了，在陳信宏連碰都沒有碰的情況下。

『舒服成這樣？』男人輕笑，轉到正面坐在地上啃我的腿。我半喘半喊的看著他把我一點一點拆吃入腹……

阿信也興奮著，性器挺得筆直，他腦內的想法必定比現在的一切都要淫穢，他得品嘗我的全部，從外到內、一步一步，通通都不放過。

他跪在我的雙腿之間，拉高揚起的那物，吸吮著下面的囊袋，我腿軟著彎曲膝蓋後退了半步，輕吟出來。

  
『不許動』聲調是色迷迷的。

  
我把那小小的半步踏回去，享受這快慰的折磨，好幾次都差點站不穩，全身發熱、額角冒汗，連後穴都漸漸覺得空虛。

  
男人暫停放肆的吃豆腐，企起來，引導我的手來到全勃濕透的器官，示意我開始。

『這裡多久沒有吐精？』必要的審問開始。

我摸得很慢，快感卻依舊很強烈，很擔心會因為他的語言調戲而反應過激。坦白身體信息什麼的，很羞恥！

“5-6天”

『五天就是五天，六天就是六天』

“六天…… 我蹭枕頭蹭硬了，但是沒有射出來”

阿信思索了一下，又轉問『那上一次想著我自慰是什麼時候？』

“寫生日那次筆記之後”，回憶情事，身體的感覺就會重臨，有時候是邊打邊寫，有時候是寫完全部細節，瘋狂打起來。

  
『也弄過後面吧？』

  
我有些急燥，“才沒那麼飢渴好不好…”

阿信挑挑眉。

“我…我夠不到那裡”

阿信不說話，握住我握住老二的手加快節奏，防止我再划水。

“嗯…… 我才不會用假屌，後面是你的，只有你能用，你滿意了沒！？”

他鬆開手，捧起我的臉，『雖然你這個抱怨撒嬌的小眼神中有些許不滿，但是很可愛，我很滿意』

哼～我扭頭不看他，手上的套弄卻沒敢慢下來。

『下次也可以說，假屌沒有你的真屌厲害，或者，我只給你一個人插，嗯？』

  
色情狂的訓話，總是唯他獨尊。

  
沒多久，男人再次用手包住我紫紅的前端，暫緩了這場自慰表演。我覺得下一秒就能在他手中高潮，至少慾望已經累積到我難以自持。

  
被情欲控制的我，比較聽話乖巧。  
被情欲完全控制的我，絕對服從馴順。

  
『深呼吸』

『忍耐是值得的』

『我也在忍耐』

  
我跪趴下去，柔軟的地毯很怡人，分開腿就把早就清洗乾淨的後方微微抬高。

阿信蹲在身側，掃著我的背，心情愉悅說『不要急～』

大手再次摸進腿間，動作很輕很軟，『相信我，也相信你自己』

老二被白毛巾擦乾淨，男人沒有刻意的磨擦或停留，抹上薄薄一層的油，味道很熟悉，我再次的深呼吸，把額頭輕放在地面。

阿信揉搓我腰側的敏感帶，又摸到胸前的硬粒，他確實在照顧我， ~~特別是那些和女人做常常被忽略掉的刺激~~ 。

食指和拇指成了一個圈，從上而下的套弄，一遍、兩遍，我抖得特別劇烈，快感直接衝上腦門，每種刺激都在臨界點，我喊著阿信的名字，抓緊地毯。

男人停下來，探索我的股縫…。

然後，還是每每向邊沿迫近的手淫。他捋弄得很輕，三下、二下就鬆開，我拼命的呼吸放鬆不讓自己射出來，可是擦過一遍的老二又濕得不像話，馬眼微張。呻吟和叫床，我在阿信的手下變得很浪……

拇指按住前端撫慰著，『你知道這邊有一個小玩具嗎？』

我驚恐掙扎，“阿信，不要！求你…”

『嗯，或許下一次吧』男人不置可否。

言語間，我又快不行了，“阿信……嗯…阿信，我…”

求饒是不允許的。

混著精油的兩根手根在此時頂進後面，渾身激靈害我扭成一條缺水的魚。

『我喜歡你的敏感』聲音很低，似是某種魔咒。

清洗潤滑過的身體對男人的手指接納得異常熱情，阿信助我回到跪趴的樣子，不慌不忙又摸向腿根的嫩肉。

我咬牙挺腰，再次被握在火熱的掌心，就著姿勢幹了那手兩下想要射出來，還是被男人狠狠壓回去！

“啊！”

『你沒有釋放的權利』

“變態”我爆發破口大罵，瞬間又後悔的低頭。

這場遊戲是我事前同意的，阿信也在開始說一切明細。反覆到達極致感覺的人是我。除去視覺上的感官刺激，阿信近乎沒有得到實質性的快慰。如果我先射了，兩個人做起來都會不舒服的。

我仍舊跪著轉身來到男人的面前，他不知道什麼時候脫了內褲，完全在狀態的一根巨物硬在那，似乎也同樣忍耐了很久……

  
我吞了吞口水，“對不起”

『不需要道歉，默契和信任是雙方的，我也有責任。』聲音有些冷。

“我只是……”

『還能繼續嗎？』他伸手摸摸我的頭，居然還哄我。

“嗯”

 

擴張到一半，前列腺的快感害我又想射了，阿信沒有如常地暫停，我只能用手勉強壓下來。接著就聽到他輕笑了聲，不知道是滿意了或者鄙視。

前列腺的快感依舊排山倒海的湧來，男人沒有過多的為難，看準時機就慢慢頂進去。異物的硬度和燙熱終於把我激得繳械。

通體舒暢，有氣無力“阿信，謝謝”

他抱住我的腰開始緩緩地動作起來，粗喘在我耳邊擦過，這是個拆禮物的晚上，沒有顧忌的索取才是主題。

很快我又被插得下身脹起來，剛剛只是射了淺淺的一道，我存這麼多天，濃精還困在後頭。

阿信握住我的勃起，幹得更用力了。這是兩個男人在做愛，我敏感得一碰就硬的身體最能夠取悅他。

  
『很好…』情緒很好，狀態也很好。

大手摸向胸前的硬粒，技巧的撩撥和下身狂暴的抽插截然不同。

我在慾海浮沈，阿信也一樣。

  
他提槍幹了很久，很長時間也只是激動喘息，似乎還是遠遠不夠。我用手虛捂住嘴，開始情色地喊著″陳信宏″三個字，只想能更好的滿足他。

也不知道是不是奏效了，他拔出來添了些油，然後把我翻成正面、進入，開始欣賞我的臉，『這段時間就想著你打過一次手槍，感覺馬上能吃到了，硬著就硬著。』

交換了一個冗長膩味的舌吻，他接著笑，『蹭枕頭好像是幾年前我們協定的一種方法，你怎麼還一直用？看來那位…… 咳，以後要控制在五分鐘之內吧，如果超過十分鐘，結束後發信息跟我說』

我徹底地臉紅了，每次規定自己只能蹭10分鐘，最後也都是要蹭15分鐘才心滿意足的。

他輕咬我的鼻子，打趣起來『恥骨那麼敏感的零號，由我來治，蹭枕頭都蹭到硬，你很難洗脫嫌疑的』

“我…想著你的”

『閉嘴，這事沒商量』

強硬起來總是迷人的男人，似乎受到我回話的撩撥又密集的操幹起來。雙手推起了大腿，阿信低頭盯住交合處進進出出的畫面，再次性奮起來。

他沉迷絕對的佔有、絕對的權威、絕對的征服，以及絕對的持久。

因為沒有刻意插向我的敏感點，所以我還能配合地收縮和放鬆腸道。後面那個位置，已經被男人開發得很好，一旦操濕操軟了，我就毫無底線地交出自己。

 

只有毫無保留的階段，才有辦法二合一，身體是，靈魂也是。

  
我閉上眼，感覺阿信與我額頭相抵，彼此鼻息噴在對方的臉上，聽到對方的心跳聲，還有血脈賁張的兩根慾望。

  
我們一直相擁著，用最原始的動作解決最原始的需求。

  
用後面高潮了兩遍，最後和阿信一起射了出來，白濁一股接一股的，不用看阿信肯定也是這種，莫名有種致命的性福感。

  
我愛死了這種感覺，心臟彷彿被乳白且厚重的黏液填得滿滿的。

 

 

 

 

  
阿信，生日快樂

 

  
~ TBC ~

 

好9不見

奉上感人的長度(?)

影子最近比較扭曲，哇哈哈哈哈

 

 

 

 

事件十八：奴隸

 

阿信說，要記下來，他會抽查。

阿信說，這樣我會更了解自己，也讓他更了解我。

筆記本，他到底有沒有打算看？

 

那天有點突然，我衝去叩阿信的房門，已經是凌晨四、五點了。

他還沒有睡，穿著浴袍開門的那刻，眼中有點說不出的驚訝。

『有事？』

我撲上床，拿個枕頭墊在胯下就開始磨蹭，“十…十分鐘…我再…解釋”

阿信在床邊抱住手，心情不俗地看著我發情的樣子，讓我心中的不滿變成了激動。乾脆脫了那條居家褲，用怒脹的性器操進枕頭套裡，挺腰進進出出又滿嘴髒話的罵著！

“啊啊”，男人伸手重重地扇了我的股瓣幾下，然後將我翻了身，雙腿大大的張開，暴露充血硬立的部位。

『不准在我的床上做這麼變態的動作』對方的聲音是輕鬆的，然而臉色是黑的。我確實冒犯了他。

“幫我～” 情慾和扭曲的心情，讓我什麼都顧不上。

  
『給我一個理由』阿信握緊了那極其渴望撫摸和慰藉的一根，仍舊冷淡。

“又夢見你……”臉頰發燙，我組織不了言語。

那位總算大發慈悲地捋弄起來，我的敏感點他都知道，偏偏卻只是機械地粗魯地用手上上下下。

“輕點，嗯…… 那樣會疼”

『三更半夜，丟下嬌妻，跑過來要我為你服務，打算怎麼報答我，嗯？』

身下不知輕重的手，玩著那兩個顆，害我喘得更急促。

阿信俯身與我舌吻，把呻吟聲吞沒，然後用一定的節奏把我擠到高潮，才鬆開手。

我不喜歡這種只是解決需求的操作，但是沒有抱怨的立場。發現對方想要站起來，用小腿勾住男人的腰，眼神透露著邀請。

『我在看MV的劇本，明天得去跟導演討論細節。』

  
桃園場次還沒有結束，我們有休假，知道阿信這話只是個借口，並沒有放開腳，我用指尖滑過他的鬢角，“我覺得我的夢境更值得分享…”

他笑，是那種禮節性的微微笑。

我用愛撫的雙手表示抗議，他躺平示意我坐上去。

爬到他的身旁，我慢慢的拆開浴袍的腰帶，埋頭舔弄他的胸前，軟舌和指頭游走開來，扶住他的肩膀跨坐到最敏感的那個區域。

屁股剛好壓著還沒有進入狀態的分身，我右手拉扯住左邊的乳頭，左手的食指放到嘴裡吸吮起來。

大手隨意放在我的側腰，男人臉部的線條也柔和了些許，終於不那麼繃緊。

“我夢見你拿著演唱會上那條藍色彩帶……”

『捆綁play？太沒有誠意了，重作！』

“你聽我說完……”我落下一個吻，靠在他的肩窩，“你拿著彩帶沒有表情的一圈圈地把我包成木乃伊的樣子，只有眼睛和這裡露出來。”我指著剛剛在阿信手中狂熱，此刻還是半軟的肉團。

“你帶著我去了一個露天市場，我猜是奴隸市場。然後我和其他幾個木乃伊一起放置在高台、一字排開的跪下，參加一個拍賣會。然後你穿著貴族的衣服登場，你從台下走上來，在我們這幾件貨物中徘徊。烈日當空，你站在我的面前整個人的陰影都籠罩著我，你和賣我的人說「我要驗貨」就伸手拉扯我的下面，拍打了幾下，問我是不是處男。”

我抬眼看了看阿信，不確定他對這個夢是不是感興趣，手潛到他的腿間仔細地揉搓起來。

『接著說』

“因為嘴被拍賣人封住了，我只能搖搖頭。你知道我不是處男以後，沒有失望，還稱讚我有雙漂亮的眼睛。你捏了兩下我的屁股，又問……”

我停頓了一下，不好意思地複述那句「你願意跟我回去，當我的性奴嗎？」

阿信在我手中硬了，在我說出性奴這個兩字的時候。

“因為是你，我想說我願意，但是嘴封住了，所以我點頭了。”

『鬆開手』他調整了呼吸，緩緩地挺著胯，吩咐我接著說。

這種緩慢的前戲比直接刺激有意思多了，我輕啄他的唇，再回憶起來“你抱起我，扛在肩上，帶我回家，拆開那條藍色的長彩帶，親自幫我洗了澡，然後帶著下樓吃飯。”

“飯廳有一個管家和幾個女僕，但是我赤裸裸的坐在你對面，整個人都覺得很羞恥。我吃到了非常美味的魚扒跟喝了紅酒，然後你說你需要最後的一道特別的餐點來結束晚餐。”

我慢慢向下爬到他的腿間，“你示意我膝行穿過長長的餐桌底下，單手拉開了褲鍵，命令我吞下你的精液，再叫你一聲「主人」”

“桌布蓋住了我的臉，我只是聽到你的聲音就莫名的興奮起來… 也不管可能有其他人在場，就是一心想要討好你！”

扶起熱燙的巨物放在臉頰蹭了蹭，舔弄前頭，又輕吻柱身，然後放到嘴裡吸吮。阿信把手插進我的頭髮，摸索我的頭皮。

  
依著夢境的記憶，用口舌為男人服務起來。故意在扭頭和呼吸時發出情色的聲音。飯店的溫度比阿信的別墅要低，可是兩個雙疊的軀體很熱。

阿信泄出來後，我大膽地在他的耳邊輕喚了聲“主人”。看著他拿手捂住雙眼，有些激動地問『你一個有婦之夫非要這樣撩我嗎？我可以幹死你的！』

“當你奴隸的第一夜，你給了我一本外文的體位書，還說以後每天都會給我一小時的訓練或者性教育。”我脫掉汗濕的上衣，輕撫男人還在餘韻的身體。

  
我們習慣在演唱會上開車，跨年說的那些玩笑也只能算皮毛，會做這樣那樣的夢，我也意料之外。

“你一直當我的主人，畫面一直很香艷，卻一直都沒有做到最後，於是我空虛寂寞冷。”淺淺一笑，從後抱住厚實的男人，“有一天，你對我說，「你現在只是個合格的奴隸，但要當一個完美的奴隸，還有一段很長的路，會很痛苦……」。

打開抽屜拿出潤滑劑，慢慢地塗到自己的後面，“我不知道所謂的痛苦是什麼意思，但我還是親口了說「我願意」”

阿信休息夠了，轉身吻住我，拿浴袍的帶子把我正在潤滑的雙手綁在頭頂上，接手擴張，『你知道你老婆就睡在同一層，你知道我今晚沒有打算做什麼，但性奴要有性奴的樣子，我如你所願……』

  
稍稍粗暴的進入了一半，我舒服得嘆息，體內那種異常的難耐和渴望，最明顯的表現就是後穴緊緊地貼附在堅挺之上，熱情地包裹起來。男人借著潤滑淺淺地幹起來，『接著說你的夢』

  
“原來要徹底成為你的所有物，就要……嗯，你頂到那裡… 啊～很舒服”我不知羞恥地亂喊，兩個人就做得愈來愈有感覺。

“你說要把我裡面的精液全部弄出來，掏空身體之後就割下來，變成沒有雞雞的奴隸。你會用那個彩帶把我紮成木乃伊，丟去泡特製的藥水。”

男人抽插了一段時間，終於把握時機整根肉棒頂進後穴。黃暴小故事對阿信的作用不大，勉強只能是個調味品，但是他還是喜歡我偶爾說點沒有下限的話。

“你說泡一星期之後，那樣的身體就會特別敏感特別柔軟，最好操弄。“

做愛的力度不重，阿信為了讓我能完整的說出話，沒有做到多澎湃，然而這種隱忍式的交合更令人動情，我全身都滾燙著，心像是被一把火燃燒著，想要抱緊男人時，才記起自己被綁住。

『我沒有這種癖好』他含玩我的耳垂，抬高原來大張的雙腿，勾在肩上，讓我眼前硬立的性器隨著他的動作搖晃起來。

“那個你說，如果我可以沒有尊嚴的頂著殘缺的身體，做滿奴隸一年之後，你會讓我重新長出來，然後……然後迎娶我。”

男人故意地幹向我最敏感的那一點，拍打我的屁股，折騰我的情慾和情緒，又命令道『叫主人』。

我有點浪地叫床，一口一個主人的，沒有半點矜持。

 

快感如浪潮一波接一波的洗禮。

 

男人從一開始就沒有碰我的前面，想要射插的意圖明顯。於是在他用力衝刺前，很長的時間都是在醞釀，這樣的結合很甜很膩，溫吞卻別有一番風味。

  
這夜的陳信宏並不急色，淡然的姿態反而更令人想入非非。他輕快地東親西親，手下的動作也是隨心所欲，但身體還是在愉悅之中。

 

“主人，我快要…不行了”

『求我』

“求您，帶奴隸上天堂吧”

 

一陣快且猛的攻勢帶來兩個人更融合的境界，我不懂怎麼去形容…… 私密的器官透過零距離的接觸，得到了彼此的一切……

 

就在臨界點快要衝破前，男人突然說，『如果是我，會選在高潮的那刻把你切下來，然後看著你的精液從傷口噴出來～』

腦海中的畫面，連同自身高潮的感覺，無縫接合，我莫名地在爽痛之間分不清到底是閹割了沒有。顫抖身體，閉上眼，回味不已。

阿信再插抽了一會兒，也拔出來射在我的小腹上，讓兩人的白濁密不可分。

他吻住我的唇，解開手上的束縛，抱住我慨歎這場因為春夢而致情趣。我也回抱他，感受彼此還是高熱的體溫。

“主人～”我輕啃他的臉龐，享受著他充滿餘韻的愛撫。

雙腿交錯著，仍舊半硬不軟的兩根依偎在一起，不應期中還是很有感覺。

『寶貝，先睡一下，我們再洗澡』大手拉過被子蓋住赤裸的身軀。

“然後在浴室再做一遍嗎？”我不要臉地邀約。

阿信樂了，『會滿足你的，飢渴的小性奴』

  
心亂跳著，吻住近在眼前的貓嘴，找到最舒適的胸膛靠著，滿懷期待的閉上眼。

  
天要亮了，2018的第二天，繼續用愛火燃點體內的激情吧～

 

 

 

  
阿信，你是一切欲望的根源。

 

  
~ TBC ~

 

 

AO3很難用嗎？  
你們這樣已讀不回是不對滴⊙×⊙

 

 

 

 

事件十九：fingering

  
阿信說，要記下來，他會抽查。

阿信說，這樣我會更了解自己，也讓他更了解我。

筆記本，他到底有沒有打算看？

 

 

  
不遠處的太太煮著新買的咖啡豆子，空氣中飄來的香氣很濃郁，和那天在阿信小公寓裡聞到的不太一樣。

家裡其中一隻公貓正躺在我腳邊，貌似因為春季而變得有些燥動，奇怪的是，他早早就施過絕育手術了。如果下周情況還沒有改善的話，或許該帶他去一趟獸醫診所。

  
前幾天，阿信說他打算為奶茶的電影再錄另一版的《後來的我們》，大概的編曲和演繹方式都已經好了，但還需要找我去談談做最後的定案。

  
關於這首低潮期寫下的Third wishes，外間實在有太多的猜測，我不想去聽不想去看。重新再走進錄音室，去直面時，衝擊竟然依舊的大！

阿信那樣喃喃自語、像是哭過的聲音，把整首的氛圍變得很虐心…… 我沒有給太多的意見，看了看樂譜就開始練習彈奏。

只是單錄吉他，感覺還能專業地面前一切。可是，到了士杰幫忙做後製，聽著其中一軌阿信的乾音，我在旁邊就不太淡定了。

 

#分隔線

 

“我想要……做愛” 當工作完成後，我把內心最渴望的事實告訴他。

  
「好」

  
我能看出男人眼底的深意，或許他早預料到，或許他猜不到，但心裡同樣想要把握此時此刻，讓兩人的身體和靈魂沒有距離交織在一起。

  
別墅太遠了，只去他其中一個市中心用來休息的小公寓。

  
擁抱和熱吻，我們簡單沖了澡，到了床上，從互相吸吮彼此的唇瓣、舌尖、乳尖，一直到舔弄對方的生殖器……

用69的方式，十指緊扣著，兩個人心裡都焦躁，以致動作都像是要把對方活生生吞進肚子一樣。

我吸著阿信的前端，他用手握住我的根部舔著下面腫大的囊袋……

用唇舌去慰藉和滿足彼此的私密部位，是件在一般認知上非常瘋狂的行為。然而當看不到對方的表情，單單由眼前的性器的反應去做著，心理和生理的愉悅是無法形容的。

他的吞吐著我的勃起，我吞吐著他的勃起，我們有著相同身體構造，知道怎麼令彼此更快樂。

  
快感每每從下身湧上腦門，我也會更積極地為阿信服務，照顧每一分的皮膚和硬度。

  
濕暖的舌頭慢慢滑到後面的皺摺，一點點的挑逗起來。兩邊的屁股被掰得更開一些，修長的手指沿著股繨撫摸起來，令我期待得心跳加速，鬆開口、把手中的堅挺來回套弄，偶爾舔幾口來解解饞。

阿信只用舌尖淺淺和入口處的嫩肉互動，我搖晃屁股在他的臉上表達要更多更探入的想法，換來重重的兩下巴掌。右邊股瓣被扇得火熱火熱的，異樣的羞恥感昇起，我報復似的輕咬住男人的冠狀處，引來他性感的悶哼。

阿信挺腰，插進我的嘴裡隨意抽動了幾下，鼻息暖呼呼地打在後穴那頭，男人也情動著。

我親吻眼前漲得更大的一根，雙腿乖巧的分得更開一些。

  
繼續相互舔弄和慰藉……

  
男人有意把前戲拖久一些，我也配合地沒有一直刺激他的性器，用舌頭關愛他的腿根和小腹。

  
纏綿與歡偷，阿信做得很溫柔，把一開始那些急於洩欲和粗魯交合的想法通通散掉。

他幫我翻了身，虛壓上來就是一個綿長的深吻，我回應著，感覺彼此的身軀發熱冒汗，被愛火燃燒似的。

 

添了潤滑劑的手指擠進去了，不慌不忙地轉動扣弄，在我的呼吸配合下，增加成兩根手指。指腹按壓腸肉的動作十分細心，停留在裡面直到我適應了，才轉換到前列腺，輕輕揉搓……

被冷落許久的陰莖，開始因為後穴的刺激，慢慢充血抬頭。阿信放心微笑，用兩指不斷地進出，研磨深處敏感細嫩腸肉，害我禁不住低喘。

耐心的擴張和塗潤滑的過程，不再只是前戲，逐漸發展成一種指交的體驗。阿信沒有停下來，一下接一下的進犯……

和充血拔挺的海綿體不一樣，手指裡頭是堅硬的骨頭，抽插起來與腸肉親密互動的體感，跟平日做愛很不一樣！

  
手指粗細不同，動作和方向都不同，我粗喘得更厲害，低頭看著自己得到快感而完全站起來的老二，突然不好意思到想要用手蓋住那麼不安份的東西。

  
男人大概也發現我臉紅了，心情甚好的說，「你這樣的身體好美，不要遮遮掩掩」

大手套弄了幾遍，稍稍不適的我掙開來，“別…不要碰那裡”

能夠純粹地只從後穴獲得快意，就不想再被前面分散注意力。男人的兩指在甬道緩緩分開，撐出距離，讓我特別希望有更大更粗的東西捅進來……

然而，後穴卻從兩指變回一指，瞬間空虛了不少，抗議地輕哼兩聲，我扭著腰想要男人再用力插回來。沒想到，一指頂在裡頭，穴口卻是大拇指在有完沒完的撫弄，濡濕帶著潤滑劑的指腹在掃平每一個穴口的皺摺，像愛撫又像調戲。那樣的感覺，很情色。埋在體內的那根配合地攪動，令我無法再輕視他的存在感。

想要更多，被填得更滿，我抱住膝蓋、分開腿，呻吟叫喚“阿信，還不夠…你…你插進來，幹我”

“嗯，啊啊”

  
這次是三根！

 

阿信如我所願的，在空虛的洗禮後，給我最用力的衝撞和磨擦，三根長短不一，硬度卻異常明顯的手指，代替著阿信的意志插入再抽出，用激烈的速度征服我的身體。

男人用他修長的手指操幹我，用他色迷迷的眼睛專注欣賞我每一個表情，似乎在享受著。

一旦接受了用手指也是在和他做愛的設定，我整個人都沉淪了，在放軟手腳以後，盡情為體內洶涌的快感和情緒呻吟。

  
被他佔有的話，不管怎樣都是他。

  
我伸手向下，握住阿信的手腕，控制住他進出的角度和節奏，不知羞恥地喊著好舒服好舒服，後面濕得很厲害，指腹刷過的每一處都是難耐和舒暢的混合。

男人的手指實在太強，在最後關頭幾乎每每都滑落到最敏感那一點，我咬住唇、腳趾卷曲、絞緊腸道就用後面高潮了。

還沒有射精的前面流了一波前液，我確實爽到了，半瞇著眼在餘韻中看著男人抽出手指，再換成另一根粗大的寶貝，身體顫慄起來，又和他交纏在一起，同呼同吸。

 

 

後來的我們，仍舊有「我們」。

 

 

  
阿信，拍MV吧！誰怕誰？

 

  
～ TBC ～

 

 

 

OMG，老娘一直很想寫的fingering （仰天長嘯

 

 

 

事件二十：情書

 

阿信說，要記下來，他會抽查。

阿信說，這樣我會更了解自己，也讓他更了解我。

筆記本，感覺愈來愈黃了？

 

  
很多事情都會被時間淹沒。

  
就像最近阿信常常在寫那些旅行巡演中的小作文，而我竟想不起到底有沒有收過他的情書。

這不能怪誰。

我們跟一般的戀人不一樣，沒有確實的開始和結束，沒有所謂的確立關係，一切都是含糊的，也一直糾纏不清。

  
這不能怪誰。

  
我們情況比較特殊，但是情感卻不假。

  
阿信解釋微博上臉書上寫的，只是一份來自遠方的思念，沒有既定的對象，讓我不要多想。

  
我可從來都不敢多想 (苦笑)

  
那些床上的懲罰和獎勵，早已讓我的心足夠坦然。

 

歐洲很多地區都在下大雪，為了趕赴不同的場次，這幾天一直在轉換不同交通工具前往場館。

  
火車上，阿信坐在靠窗的位置，我坐在靠近走道的一旁，看著他寫寫畫畫，準備SR夏季服裝系列的草圖。

也許是目光太熱烈，又或許是心有靈犀，男人突然從厚重的大衣下牽住我的手。車廂溫度怡人，隨意蓋住大腿的衣物就這樣藏著我們的私情。

  
我盡可能表現得自然一些，繼續看手機；他繼續專注工作，彷彿這一切都與他無關。

  
從溫暖到發熱冒汗，我反扣住大手摩娑著一個個指關節。剛開始只是覺得手感很好，慢慢細味著骨頭高低起伏也挺有趣的，完全沒意識到這其實是種調情和撩撥。

  
於是， ~~我成功引起了霸道總裁的注意~~ ……

  
不，公眾場合，阿信尷尬地鬆了手假裝整理草稿件，然後閉上眼小息一會兒。

 

到下榻的飯店，阿信才說，「我們可以用身體寫情書」

  
哇靠！又來了……

  
滾在床上，無奈的我只能配合演出。

  
男人說首先要找一支【筆】，於是拉開褲襠的鏈子，讓我幫忙把筆掏出來。我貼心上下的套弄著筆管，然後把筆頭翻出來。

  
大手在身上摸索起來，邊愛撫邊找尋可以下筆的【信紙】，卻遲遲未有決定。指腹和嘴唇徘徊在我頸側、後腰的敏感帶，害我又痒又爽。

  
男人拉扯著我漸硬的乳頭，說「找到一顆不錯的橡皮擦」，然後把我翻了身拿起【筆】在背上蠢蠢欲試。

  
熱燙的巨物在身上磨蹭，皮膚似是被燃燒的火辣，我扭動著想喊停又期待接下來的驚喜。

阿信在寒冷的異地，給予最火熱激烈的深吻，好幾次都覺得自己要窒息了，靈魂都在飄蕩。

 

心情愉悅的做愛比什麼形式和花樣都來得重要。

  
男人在我的身上意外地尋覓到另一支【筆】，雖然並不是他所需要的【信紙】，但他還是熱情點頭問好了一番。

  
下體被他手口並用的玩弄著，喘息變得雜亂無章，心跳也跟著快起來。我不希望過於被動，把男人拉起來，勉強用雙手包圍兩人的性器開始擼動，特殊部位肌膚相親的感覺難以形容，這是很私密的舉動，阿信也應該喜歡。

果然，他添了些潤滑劑，更情色地把兩根弄得濕黏濕黏的……

很快我們都徹底的硬了，而且開始情慾高漲、欲罷不能。

「情書的開首，應該有些鋪墊。」阿哥信厭著嗓音在為我擴張。可能是我實在太急切的想要了，後穴適應得很好。

“進來吧，可以了…”我甚少會催促他，然而那天真的是瘋了吧！

「情書的中段，應該是重點論述。」男人反復進入、抽插，無間斷地展現他的情感。

  
剛開始還比較隱忍，組織段落、思考用詞，下筆很謹慎且輕柔，深怕會嚇到收信人似的。慢慢地，阿信掌握到要領，漸漸得心應手，愈發流暢……

交合的速度和節奏是性愛體驗的關鍵，緩慢纏綿是一種玩法，雷厲風行又是另一個種。

這是封令人臉紅心跳、粗喘冒汗的情書，一字一句都寫得特別真誠和堅定。大手按住我的大腿根，反復挺腰的力量有點不可思議。

 

分不清到底是舒解慾望，抑或勾起更多的慾望。

 

阿信熱情的和我舌吻，身下的動作也不曾停歇。。。從腸道和前列腺傳來的快感是極致的，我抓緊床單迎來一次次激烈衝撞與融合。阿信大開大合的姿態，充滿狂放和專橫，完完全全是另一種帥。

  
情書寫得愈發深入，字裡行間都在煽動彼此的情緒，我壓抑著呻吟的聲調，然而慾海的浪潮依舊沖刷著全身。

男人維持著五淺一深的操幹，每每頂進去都故意壓過最敏感的那點，然後停留一下。這樣親密的挑逗，堆疊著快感，我配合他的節奏在腸道擠滿後，緊緊地夾他一下，成功聽到那爽到銷魂的叫喊，然後對上了彼此的視線。

  
阿信色眯眯的眼神中帶著一絲絲的深情，「來啊～繼續夾」

聽命地用著後穴來取悅他，這樣的互動我並不能堅持太久，實在是太有感覺了。淫液濕得我無地自容，下體硬立起來抵住對方的小腹……

我渴望有更強硬的東西來衝破一切的梏桎，讓飢渴難耐的身體找出口。

阿信鮮有地把我的身下握在手心，「情書的結尾，我期盼得到回應。」他一邊抽送一邊套弄，身體力行地把情書的內容進行到蕩氣迴腸的段落。

  
萬語千言，刻進體內，深入靈魂，直達骨髓。

  
前後夾擊的攻勢害我潰不成軍，快感浸淫著我，精神渙散，雙眼漸漸模糊，四肢百駭填滿了情、填滿了欲。

  
頭皮發麻的高潮射出了一切，是身體的上的答允，亦是精神上的首肯。

  
阿信也射了，而且量不少，持續了一段時間。從臉容看來也是滿足愜意的，甚至有點神清氣爽？

  
男人把吻落在我的前額，「這是情書的落款」然後緊抱著我，不願鬆手。

 

 

 

  
阿信，這情書太犯規了。

 

 

~ TBC ~

 

 

 

 


End file.
